Stupid Cupid
by Gooniegirl3333
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas Angel," the secret admirer returns to charm Natalia Boa Vista, but not all is as it seems as the letters become creepier and more ominous each day. A RaiN story. E/C moments as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello again! Tis the time of the season...why not, right? Enjoy...

* * *

A normal day in the lab, the early morning sun shone through the tall glass windows. Cops, lab technicians and others of the sort rushed, some more than others, preparing themselves for a busy day of "cops and robbers," grabbing coffee and warming up their breakfast.

Eric Delko was reaching for the last plain bagel to inhale quickly, while Natalia and Ryan sat quietly on the break room couch taking in the 3 minutes they had with their coffee. Yup, just another normal day in the lab.

…save for the Valentine's Day décor.

A sudden plop to the circular table caused the commotion of the break room to quiet down, Natalia rolling her eyes at the sight. Calleigh Duquesne, the southern blonde CSI, stood above the items she dropped, a bubbly smile upon her brightened face.

"Calleigh, I don't think most of the women will even **want** to see that," Natalia mentioned, pointing to the rectangular boxes filled with delectable treats smothered in chocolate.

"I know," Calleigh assured Natalia, still smiling, "but this is the only time I let myself indulge in treats like this, so…eat up." Calleigh happily presented her hands, showing off all four boxes.

"Wait a minute," Ryan chimed in, squinting his eyes in confusion, "I thought you indulge during Christmas."

"No, Wolfe," Eric stated, chuckling with a bit of bagel cheeked in his mouth, "it's Halloween when she goes all sugar crazy."

"Fine," Calleigh huffed, scooping the boxes into her arms irritatingly, "if you don't any, I'll just take them for myself."

"No!" the three shouted, almost in hysterics causing Calleigh to jump slightly before her previous smile reappeared.

"That's what I thought," Calleigh grinned casually before opening one box full of truffles.

"God," Natalia grumbled, rolling her eyes as she allowed her head to fall on the back of the couch, "is it really that time again?" Staring at the ceiling, she attempted to remember the last Valentine's Day that actually ended well. Nothing came to mind. Chuckling next to her, Ryan smirked at her behavior.

"What, no date?" he joked before receiving a gentle slap from the back of Natalia's hand.

"No," she stated reluctantly. "I think I'm gonna just spend the night with my sisters this year. Every guy I've ever dated during this holiday turned out to be jerks, anyway." Staring down at her coffee, Natalia noticed the awkward silence. "What are you joking about, Ryan?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. "Don't tell me you have a date," she smirked.

"Hey, I have a date!" Ryan hesitantly lied, eyes not quite meeting Natalia's perfect interrogating stare.

"Lemme guess," Eric chirped in, "Law & Order DVD set and a beer." The room quickly filled with laughter, each person desperately trying to stifle their giggles when noticing Ryan's raised eyebrow at the confident Cuban.

It wasn't that Ryan couldn't get a date; he just wasn't one of the most outgoing people on the team. It had been getting better over the years, but would always take a couple tries to even get him to join the rest for an after-work beer. In any case, Ryan decided a long time ago (perhaps after the Erica incident) that it would happen when it happened. There was no need to force himself into a relationship.

"Anyway," Eric stated quickly, hoping to pull on more strings. "What about that Christmas Angel of yours?" he inquired to Natalia, noticing Ryan's uneasy shifting on the couch. "You never found out who it was, did you?"

Eric smiled brightly, Natalia mistaking the grin for curiosity. What she couldn't see was Ryan attempting to mentality shoot Eric in the foot with his gun. _What do you think you're doing, Delko?_ Ryan thought.

"Oh. No," Natalia stated, reaching her hand to the pendant that gracefully hung from her neck. She unknowingly smiled at the memory, her eyes lighting up. "I mean, I have suspects, but since no one has come forward, I figured he, or even she for that matter, is just shy."

"Suspects, huh?" Calleigh questioned, furrowing her brows as she savored on another chocolate. "Mind telling us who's on the list?"

"Now why would I tell the suspects who's on the list with them?" Natalia kidded, glancing up momentarily to see each person's reaction. She carefully met eyes with each person hoping to read any sense of hesitation.

Nothing, these CSIs were good.

"I'm kidding, guys," she chuckled. "But if you DO happen to know who it was, let them know I like chocolate from 'See's Candies' and pink roses," Natalia smiled cheekily, winking an eye jokingly.

"Hey, Natalia," Valera announced, stumbling into the break room, "I just got the results of the Baker case." Quickly, her eyes widened at the boxes on the table ahead of her. "Oh, are those chocolates?" she exclaimed, dashing over, mindless to her previous task.

"Valera, those can wait," Natalia reminded her as she stood up and shooed Maxine out of the room. Ryan sat quietly as Calleigh followed suit, leaving only him and Eric in the room.

"Didn't know you were the shy type, Christmas Angel," Eric joked, walking toward the threshold with a strut in his step.

"Delko, for the last time," Ryan stated, rolling his eyes, "it wasn't me."

"Sure, Wolfe!" Eric bellowed as he left the room.

**Next morning…**

"Hey, Chad," Natalia happily greeted the young blond officer at the receptionist desk. "Where's Paula?" she questioned looking around as she set her purse atop the long table.

"Oh, she's sick," he stated shyly with a large grin, handing over to the CSI the sign-in sheet.

"You don't seem to upset about it," Natalia pointed out as she reached for a pen to sign in.

"No, but then I wouldn't be able to hand you these!" Chad exclaimed, pulling out a box of chocolates wrapped in pink paper, a lovely color that matched the accompanied roses. Natalia's eyes widened at the sight.

"Chad, did you—?"

"As much as I wish I thought of this, nope." As Chad presented her the items, Natalia spotted a card attached the "See's Candies" edibles and gently opened the sealed envelope.

_Dear Natalia, _it read…

_Delicious chocolates to match your beautiful eyes. _

_Never give up on love. It could always be closer than you think._

_Love, Your Stupid Cupid_

Smiling graciously, the brunette's eyes glimmered at the note, noticing the typed font save for the signed nickname of her secret admirer.

"When did this get here?" she peered up, asking the now quiet officer.

"Paula brought it by this morning," Chad answered, honesty evident in his voice. "She said it just appeared in the mail room early this morning." Silently, Chad watched Natalia as she continued to stare at the note, her thumbs carelessly rubbing the card. "Are you going to find out who it is?"

"Huh?" she asked, quickly coming out of her trance.

"The presents, are you going to find out who sent them to you?" he asked again curiously.

"Um," she began, carefully thinking over her answer, "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: **Now, I have an entire story in mind for this, but I've yet to decide whether or not I want to continue it. Things have been getting super busy around here with a new semester for both the college AND the studio...so I'm a little tired! Hopefully after posting this, I'll finally gain the momentum and motivation to continue. But for now, I hope you like at least a "teaser" of a story... =).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You suckered me into it! Here you go!

* * *

Natalia blissfully settled onto the break room couch, munching on a chocolate while smelling the sensual aroma of one of the roses. She could not help the subconscious smile that continuously crept up with every breath. Whoever this admirer was, she wasn't complaining. The secret but romantic gestures this person kept pulling were so welcoming to Natalia's normally saddened events she was so well accustomed to.

Staring back down at the note in her lap, Natalia momentarily thought back to Christmas. Could this be the same person who found her necklace? The notes seemed alike enough, but she wasn't completely sure. Before, Natalia was willing to let the secret admirer remain hidden, but now she was beginning to reconsider that idea.

Nevertheless, the thought did not matter at the moment as Natalia took another deep breath of the rose. Sighing, she relaxed and closed her eyes, the smile remaining as she relished in the spell of the sweet emotions.

"Taking a break this early?" bellowed a low voice. Opening her eyes quickly, Natalia noticed the tall, Cuban CSI walking towards the coffee maker.

"Oh," she exclaimed, shifting her body upright as Eric waited for an answer. "Not really. I was just, uh…," Natalia stuttered at her words, unwilling to spoil her natural high with an explanation. Knowing the lab and its ears full well, it was only a matter of time before the note and presents became the newest source of gossip.

"Is that a rose?" Eric questioned loudly, his eyes widening. Apparently the blatant exclamation caught the attention of others as Calleigh diverted from her current task and trailed in.

"Eric, what's going on?" Calleigh asked with a light chuckle before noticing Natalia's stiff posture on the couch. "Is that a rose? !" Calleigh repeated happily, situating herself next to the brunette. "Oh, your Angel is back!"

"Hey, I don't even know if this is the same guy," Natalia retorted, though quietly she was wishing it was.

"Hey, Wolfe!" Eric shouted from across the building, signaling the young man to advance in their direction.

Ryan's previously concentrated eyes darted up at the sound of his name. Staring back at his currently processing evidence, Ryan shrugged his shoulders to Eric, his eyes irritated at the distraction.

"What?" he mouthed back, hoping that Eric would notice his busy situation and intrigue him in the conversation later. This was no such luck as the Cuban persisted, waving his hands to come "hither." Now annoyed, Ryan searched around before finding Travers meandering into the Trace room.

"Travers, can you watch this for a second?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, sure," replied the Brit confusedly, watching as Ryan scurried toward the break room.

"This better be good, Delko," Ryan began as he walked closer to the gleaming man. "I was in the middle of breaking that case." Barely noticing the other two women in the room, Ryan raised a curt brow, his hands resting on his hips.

"Seems Natalia's mystery man has struck again," Eric smiled deviously, gesturing to a timid Natalia, rose still in hand. "Thinking maybe we should help her and find out who he is."

Ryan's determent eyes met with Eric's as he silently grinded his teeth. _What the hell do you think you're going to accomplish, Delko?_ he thought.

"That's what you called me over for?" Ryan inquired irately, rolling his eyes to appear unimpressed. "Natalia, this mystery guy sounds sweet, but maybe you should just leave it at that," Ryan paused to dart his eyes back at Eric, "a mystery." Before Eric had a chance to retort, Ryan left quickly, the need to return back to his processing evident in his step.

"What was that about, Eric?" Natalia asked curiously, still wrapped up in the chocolates she was now sharing with Calleigh. She'd witnessed Ryan's and Delko's bantering before, but somehow this conversation seemed different.

"Nothing," Eric stated somberly, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me," Calleigh chirped in, scrunching her brows and wondering what Eric was holding back.

"Don't worry about it," he assured the two women before sprinting over to snatch a chocolate for himself. If Ryan wanted his feelings to remain a secret from the world, then so be it. Eric wasn't going to push him into anything he didn't want to do.

**The Next Day…lunch time…**

The rapid clicking of heels echoed throughout the parking garage as Natalia rushed towards her personal vehicle. Wrapped up in the thrill of the romantic mystery, she had completely forgotten to pack a lunch for the day.

Last time this occurred, she attempted to sustain herself with snacks from the vending machine and an odd looking sandwich from one of the meal vendors. This resulted in food poisoning and Natalia's lifetime vow to never touch lab food again.

Picking up her speed to her car, Natalia thought of the closest fast food restaurants. Not much was near, but they were all at least something. As she finally came closer to the vehicle, an object on her windshield caught her attention. A card and a single pink rose lay against the reflective surface, a smile once again creeping up.

Lifting up the rose, she took in its sweet scent. Natalia opened the unsealed letter; as before the words were typed save for the adorable signature at the bottom.

_Dearest Natalia,_

_Such sorrow and despair surround your daily life. _

_Though, despite this, your movement is graceful during these darkest of times._

_Love, Your Stupid Cupid._

_Wow_, Natalia thought. This mystery man is becoming more romantic with every letter.

Suddenly her appetite was lost, lunch not seeming so important anymore as his words filled her completely.

* * *

**A/N: **This secret admirer is getting very romantic! But will he ever come out of the shadows? Most of you are thinking "Stupid Cupid" is Ryan...but what makes you so sure?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Holy Carp, I am SO sorry. I meant to update this almost everyday, but this weekend escaped me with a Phoenix Comicon staff meeting and then a b-day party...yikes. Anyway, here's your update. I'm gonna really hard to update tomorrow as well, but I can't make any guarantees on my long day, =(.

I also meant to reply to reviews (I love every single one!) but I haven't had the time. Stupid work, blah!

* * *

"Is this the place?" Ryan asked, barely peering over to the passenger's seat, though his partner remained silent to the question. He knew the question was a bit redundant considering the police cars and crime tape scattered about, but the ride over was too quiet for his taste. Any attempt at a conversation was better than nothing.

"Natalia?" he inquired as he slowed down his drive near the crime scene. "Talia?" The nickname seemed to jolt her out of the current daydream.

"Huh?" she commented monotonously, bringing her head from its slouching position on her right hand. "I'm sorry," Natalia chuckled, rather embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Talia?" Ryan asked timidly, eventually parking the Hummer. "You seem really out of it today."

"I'm great, actually," she stated, a school-girl smile planted noticeably on her face, "better than I have been in years." Opening up the Hummer door, Natalia stretched out her legs, taking in the Florida mix of a cool breeze and warm sun. "Ah, what a great day!"

"What is going on, Natalia?" Ryan chuckled back as he closed the driver's door. Both met each other's step as they made their way towards their destination.

"Nothing," she said sheepishly, bowing her head and attempting to remove the smile, which was not working.

Ryan quickly mirrored Natalia's smile. He loved seeing her happy like this and hoped it would continue. Arriving to such tragedy everyday tended to take a toll on the human psyche, so anything to keep the CSIs positive was welcomed with open arms.

Thinking back, Ryan wondered if it had anything to do with the presents she received earlier that week.

_Glad it helped…_

"Damn it," Ryan slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes at his own mindlessness.

"What?" Natalia jumped at his sudden outburst, pausing mid-step with a worried look.

"I forgot my kit back at the Hummer," he mentioned irately. He was so enthralled in Natalia's delightful attitude, Ryan lost his own concentration. _How does she do that?_ "Go on without me. I'll be second."

"Okay," Natalia answered enthusiastically, glad to take in the Miami air before the stench of blood and death took over. As she carelessly strolled over to one of the officers to sign in, Natalia let her head sink back as it was warmed by the high sun. She was hopelessly high on life, the letters being her drug, and she was loving every moment of it.

"Hi, Ms. Boa Vista," greeted the young brown-haired officer. Seeing Natalia's delightful demeanor, Officer Wyzgowski offered the sign-in sheet with a sense of glee. "You look particularly happy today."

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping," Natalia paused a bit, realizing how cliché she actually sounded. "Anyway, it's just a good day, that's all."

"I heard it's possibly from the love letter you received," the officer smiled brightly, unable to contain his own excitement. Being once in love, he, too, was a hopeless romantic intent on the idea that love was always reachable.

"Make that two! I received another yesterday," Natalia exclaimed, winking as she handed back the sign-in sheet and lowered under the tape to the crime scene.

* * *

Snapping off his latex gloves, Ryan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. After hours of processing the scene, he was willing to solve this case and put it to rest sooner rather than later. Double homicides involving a possible spousal abuse never sat right with him; at least, from face value, the case seemed like spousal abuse. Only time and the evidence would tell.

"About finished up?" Natalia asked peering up from her crouching position. A camera in her hands, she continued to take snapshots of the body before allowing the M.E. to haul away the victim.

"Pretty much," Ryan mumbled as he sorted his supplies back into his kit, reluctant to meet eyes with the Latina.

Natalia noticed his change of posture and attitude since returning from the Hummer with his kit. He was snappy, his answers remaining short and to the point. Not being one to beat around the bush, she called Ryan out on his behavior.

"Is there something wrong, Ryan?" Natalia bluntly inquired as she stretched to a standing position.

"Now, why would there be anything wrong?" Ryan commented, his voice sharp as he snapped the kit closed with force.

"Well, something doesn't seem right, at least." Moving closer, Natalia lowered her head to his bowed eyes. "Come on, tell me," she smiled.

"I'm, uh," Ryan brought his head up and darted his eyes, finding the proper words to aid his sentence. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About the case? Ryan, we'll get them," Natalia stated, determined, "we always do."

"No, Talia, about your little admirer," Ryan stated harshly. Grabbing his kit, he strode out the door, Natalia close behind.

"Excuse me?" she protested. "You didn't seem worried yesterday."

"That was before the second letter came," he stated still walking back to the Hummer. Passers-by could swear there was a fire under his feet as Ryan set into a consistent tempo.

"Wait a minute," Natalia grabbed for Ryan's shoulder and pulled him back to a stop. "Who told you about the second one?" she inquired, her brows scrunched in confusion.

"Patrol officer gossip," Ryan motioned to Officer Wyzgowski and sank into his stance, setting down the kit next to him. "That doesn't matter. Natalia, I don't like the sound of this guy, okay?"

"Well, for your information, Ryan," Natalia's voice punched at every word, "it's none of your damn business." Storming off, Natalia attempted to cool her nerves, barely aware that her words gave little for Ryan to respond to.

_I'm right,_ she thought,_ I know I am_.

A mental slap in the face jolted Ryan from his original stubbornness as he rolled his eyes and brushed a hand through his once well-placed hair. _Stupid, Wolfe. Very stupid_, he thought as he grasped the metal container and ran in the Hummer's direction.

"Talia," he began, the start of an apology on the tip of his tongue before he noticed Natalia leaning her back against the passenger-side door. She was hunched over reading a note, another rose in her left hand. His steps slowed at the revelation. "Talia, where did that come from?"

"It was left on the windshield," Natalia stated joyfully as she stared at the note.

_Dearest Natalia,_

_As I watch you, I hope you to be mine someday._

_Love, Your Stupid Cupid_

Her face scrunched slightly, the words seemingly off and a bit ominous. _'watch me'_? she thought. Natalia swallowed the lump in her throat, perplexed at the idea that her admirer was watching her.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asked curiously as he noticed her sudden change in mood.

"Fine," she stated strongly, shaking off the creepy feeling that moved up her spine. The last thing she wanted was to show Ryan that he was right. Hoping back into the Hummer, Ryan aggravatingly following suit, Natalia fronted her best, though fake, smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, Ryan's attitude changed from one moment to the next. I wonder why? And that note...woah. Oh! And I named the officer "Wyzgowski" for a friend of mine (who doesn't even read my fics!)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Dudes, you guys and reviews rock. I heart you all.

* * *

The closed-in space remained quiet which was a difficult feat since the interior was metal. A passenger to the elevator could drop a pen causing an echo effect, but these two passengers were anything but willing to make a sound.

Ryan could not have thanked the bell to the elevator any sooner as he and Natalia arrived at the appropriate floor. He didn't mean to be reacting so rude or stubborn, but none of Natalia's situation made any sense to him.

_How could someone… I never…_

He understood how his confusion could be mistaken for pure stubbornness; he wasn't one to divulge his true thoughts, even to Natalia.

_But none of this makes sense! _Ryan thoughts were so jumbled, he was beginning to doubt himself.

Grinding his teeth, an evidence box squeezed under one arm and his kit held tightly by the other hand, Ryan made a mad dash for his lab, careful not to say anything else to add to their current tension.

"If you need me," Natalia commented quickly, walking in the other direction, "I'll be in Horatio's office."

"Whatever," he grumbled, barely able to stop the harsh tone. _Damn it,_ he thought, hearing a huff from Natalia. He quickly turned back to her, eyes wide and ready to apologize, but she was already gone. _Double damn it!_

_

* * *

_

Natalia's steps were fierce, determined. _How dare he!_ she thought, oblivious to her actions as she walked towards the break room instead. _This is my life, and if he doesn't like it-!_ Unable to continue the thought, she displaced her anger towards the rose, chucky it violently against a wall.

"Angry, are we?" a Southern twain voiced calmly.

Natalia jumped briefly, unaware she had an audience.

"Oh, sorry," Natalia stated, bringing her temper down to a simmer. "I'm just pissed at a **certain ass**!" she shouted in Ryan's previous direction.

"Ah, a bit of a lovers' quarrel?" Calleigh joked, pressing her lips together to suppress a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Natalia shot her eyes over to the blonde, curious as to what she meant.

"Nothing, forget it." Sighing, Calleigh patted the empty chair next to her. "Sit, tell me what happened."

Taking a relentless seat next to Calleigh, the aggravated brunette exhaled, attempting to further cool down her irritation before speaking.

"I just don't understand, Ryan, okay?" Natalia began as she stared down at her clasped fingers. "I don't get why he's thinks he has any right telling me how to live my life."

"Is this about the admirer?" Calleigh squinted her eyes, an idea processing.

"Does it matter?" Natalia questioned, receiving a quick, silent affirmation. "Yes."

"Nat, I think he's jealous," Calleigh pointed out.

"What?" Natalia replied, disbelief evident. "No, Calleigh. That's not it." _It's not like that,_ she deluded herself, _he's just hot-headed!_ "He said he's worried and just doesn't like the guy."

Calleigh sighed. _Of course she wouldn't accept that answer. _

"Fine," Calleigh humored, "why doesn't he like him? Ryan's a pretty level-headed cop," _for the most part._ "Does he have a good reason to be worried?" Lack of an answer prompted a more serious tone. "Nat? Should we be worried?"

Natalia hesitated before pulling out the third letter from her back pocket and placed it in front of Calleigh. The blonde CSI's eyes widened slightly, the cop in her suppressing the action to pick up the letter herself. _Words like that, this might be evidence…_

"When did you get this?" Calleigh inquired with sincerity.

"Someone placed it on the Hummer while we were processing the crime scene today." Noticing Calleigh's concerned look, Natalia attempted to reassure the situation. "Could be anything, but it could be nothing," she remarked, closing the note.

"Have you told Horatio yet?" Calleigh asked.

"I was about to go see him, but I'm not sure if there's reason to."

Calleigh considered the previous and current evidence. So far, it sounded more like the culprit was an employee of the lab in some manner. A letter and rose at the crime scene would suggest maybe a patrol officer? But anyone could have seen the Hummer and guessed the presents would get to Natalia in some manner…if this person even personally knows her.

_Damn, _Calleigh thought,_ we were so sure the flowers and candy were from Ryan. But he would never do this…would he?_

Silencing that idea, Calleigh knew this information needed to be kept quiet and confidential. If the admiring **did** turn out to be more dangerous, they couldn't let the creep know they were on to him.

"Okay," Calleigh continued, "I need you to bring in the other two letters. I'm gonna bag this," she stated, reaching for a tissue nearby and scooping up the note, "and get it to Horatio." She noticed Natalia's worried look, her posture slumping over as she took in shallow breathes. "You're right, Nat. It could be nothing, but let's be sure…to be safe, okay?"

* * *

_Everything is going to turn out fine_, Natalia thought as she meandered around her house. It was getting late, but two things constantly rambled through her mind: the admirer and Ryan.

_How does he do this?_ she thought, unsure as to who she was really referring to.

Sure, Ryan had a reason to be worried; they are friends after all. But did he have to make the letters sound so bad? Is it so wrong for someone to actually take an interest in her?

_Unless this admirer turns out to be a stalker._

_No,_ Natalia protested, _don't think that. There is NOTHING to be worried about. _

Then why would Ryan be so adamant about this? Eventually finding herself in her room and sitting down on her bed, Natalia weighed her options. She could suck it up, call Ryan and talk it out, or be as stubborn as him by standing by her opinion.

_Besides, the letters aren't that big of a deal._

Dropping her head into her hands, Natalia peeked through her fingers at her cell phone nearby. She began to reach for it when-

A snap – outside her window in front of her. The blinds were closed, no shadow projecting against the fabric. _It could be an animal._

Another snap, followed by a grunt…a human grunt; definitely not an animal. Her body froze as her mind went into cop mode.

_Gun, where's my back-up?_

Quickly grabbing the device from its hiding space, cell phone in the other hand, Natalia quietly tip-toed through her hallway just outside the master bedroom. Creeping slowly towards her front door, she stared out the peephole first. Nothing. The window adjacent was next as she used her index finger to lightly move the curtain to its side.

A small shadow brushed past the window as Natalia jumped, chuckling at her temporary insanity.

"It was just a cat," she laughed. "Stop being so paranoid." _You're letting Ryan get to you. _As she casually walked back to her room, she shook her head embarrassingly…

…unaware of the shadowy figure discreetly moving away from the house, or the faint sound of a car door shutting.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, creepier by the minute. Yikes! R&R and tell me your suspects!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here! Enjoy...

* * *

The glistening sun burst through the curtains, Natalia's eyes squinting at the morning pain. A faint roar of the lawn mower next door reminded her of the day, Saturday, when the neighbor's son would begin his chores at dawn.

Stretching widely through her sheets, Natalia yawned out an exasperated breath. Normally, getting out of bed was no big deal to her considering her love and devotion to her job. Most people loathed going into work, surrendering their days to a pointless 9 to 5 grind. Natalia, however, treasured her job-her career and the joy it brought delivering comfort to family members after catching "the bad guys."

Every morning, she would jump out of bed and rush to her closet, almost gaining the courage to wear the black business pants hidden in the back but opting out each time. _Black never looks good on me. That's Calleigh's color._ After five minutes of rummaging through her silk-like blouses, it was then time for a shower, followed by a music-accompanied breakfast and coffee.

Today didn't feel like one of those mornings. In fact, it had been a couple of years since she felt this dismal about starting the day. Sure, there were times when Natalia was hesitant to return to work, i.e. her hearing problem, but even then she was adamant about continuing her job, her responsibility to help those in need; the victims.

Now, she was possibly…the victim? _No, don't think that. It's not as serious as it seems._

"It was only one letter," Natalia reminded herself aloud. "The first two were innocent enough." The third letter could be easily taken out of context. _You're just making a problem out of bad wording._

Though, there she lay, arguing with herself to drop the suspicion, her conscience reminding her she was wasting precious minutes getting ready for work.

A trill from the side of her bed jingled as she shifted through her sheets to grab the cell phone. Looking at the display, her mouth formed a hesitant smile.

"Hey," Natalia answered, biting the side of her mouth nervously. She never did call him last night.

"Hey yourself," Ryan replied back timidly. "Sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"No, really," he contended, "I just have a lot on my mind right now. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked concernedly, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Not, uh-not particularly, no," he stated shortly, hoping she would drop it.

"You can trust me when you **do** want to talk, okay?" Natalia reminded him. _Sometimes he just takes on too much…_

_Fat chance_, he thought._ You're the last person who needs to know…_

"Okay," Ryan lied cheaply. Face to face, Natalia had become accustomed to his tricks of lying, sometimes calling him out on it, yesterday being one of those times. Though, by phone, she had still yet to master catching his different tones in which Ryan was very thankful. "Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you. Pizza and beer tomorrow night?"

"Sounds awesome. I'm in desperate need of a beer and greasy cheese," Natalia joked.

"Good," Ryan said, relieved. "Listen, I gotta go. I have a call-out I think I'm going to be on all day."

"Wait a minute," Natalia gasped, "what time is it?" Looking around, she spotted her alarm clock and shot up quickly. "Oh, my God. I'm late!"

"Are you still in bed?" he asked, chuckling as he listened in on her shuffling.

"Not anymore!" Natalia clamored around, grabbing the first set of clothes her eyes focused to and making her way towards the bathroom. "I'll talk to you later!" she exclaimed and hung up before Ryan had a chance to respond.

Ten minutes later, and Natalia was running towards the kitchen, scooping up a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and heading for the door in a frenzy.

"Wait," she paused at the door, snapping her fingers, "Calleigh needs the notes." Quickly, she grabbed as couple of sandwich bags and paper towels as to not contaminate the evidence anymore than she already had.

Her eyes hastily searched for the notes. _Where are they?_ The second note was situated next to her keys near the front door. _I remember that, but…_ Natalia darted her eyes around, confused as to why the original letter was nowhere near a place she would have kept it.

An item caught her attention, the first letter waiting on her coffee table adjacent to her living room couch.

_Huh, I guess I was wrapped up in everything, I forgot I left it there,_ Natalia concluded as she swiped up the remaining evidence and bagged it for later. Truthfully, though, she could have sworn she left it near her keys as well.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Natalia bolted for the front door, her keys and purse dangling from one hand and the evidence in another.

Despite her awkward start, Natalia breathed in the warm air noting how beautiful the day was.

"Hello, Ms. Boa Vista!" shouted a young voice from across the lawn. The teenage boy wiped a line of beading sweat from his brow as he held on to the lawn mower. "Great day, isn't it?"

"Please, Marky," Natalia insisted pleasantly, "it's Natalia, okay?" Smiling, she continued to walk towards the impressive vehicle.

Marky blushed, which was hard given the amount of activity he was currently engaged in.

"Sorry, Miss Natalia," he corrected.

_Such a sweet boy,_ Natalia thought, _giving up his Saturdays to help his parents._ She didn't know much about him, only that he was incredibly intelligent and had just broken it off with his girlfriend. Though, every ear on the street knew that after hearing the break-up conversation – more like screaming – transpire outside last week.

"How is everything going lately?" she consoled as she rummaged for her car key.

"Just taking it one day at a time, you know, keeping myself busy with school work," Marky replied somberly.

Natalia nodded her head in agreement. _Don't I know it._

Opening her car door, Natalia paused, her heart pounding frantically. Laying on the driver's seat were a pink rose and another letter.

_He got into my car? He was at my window last night. _

_How does he even know where I live! ?_

Her mind was in a panic, though she fought to show it publically. If he was watching, Natalia wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her emotions.

Carefully, she pulled from her purse a tissue and shakily opened up the letter.

_Dearest Natalia,_

_I watch you sleep at night and see you toss and turn. I wish to hold you, comfort you so that your nightmares vanish and in their stead turn into dreams of me._

_Love, Your Stupid Cupid_

Natalia dropped the letter on the sear, recklessly searching for her cell in her purse, and pressed the speed dial.

"Calleigh?" Natalia whispered, her voice fighting back the trembling, "get Horatio. The admirer…He was here…and he broke into my car."

This had officially become serious.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I have had stalkers before, but nothing like this, so I'm shooting a bit blind, O_o. Let me know if my "OC" is creepy enough, k?

Also, I need your opinon. Who do you want to see get shot? Natalia or Ryan? It wouldn't be fatal, =). Though, remember I might not take your advice, I just want everyone's opinion, :: giggles ::


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Gaw, I meant to finish and post this yesterday for Heart-Day, but things came up (reading tests to a multitude of students) and then I came home from work to a Cox Cable DVR box in my room, O_O. My first action? Set to record every CSI:Miami episode the darn thing can find (which makes no sense since I have every season...but still!) I'm a happy TV addict now.

Anyway, I'm not completely certain about this chapter, but I just wanted to get it posted for you wonderful and patient readers. Your reviews are so amazing... =).

* * *

Natalia impatiently tapped her foot as she swiveled in the chair. Normally, she wasn't an impatient person; DNA analysis taught her that. But now being on the receiving end of a…possible crime, it was hard to not want this crazy psycho instantly caught and behind bars.

The conference room was too quiet as she watched members of the team slowly trickle in. Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, even Tripp stepped into the room determinedly, seriousness sketched across every face.

_No way in hell is someone going to mess with one of our own…_

Natalia swayed her head side to side, looking past the last member to enter the room.

"Where's Ryan?" she asked curiously.

"Mr. Wolfe is out on a call," Horatio informed the group. "I'll let him know the details the moment he gets back."

Sighing, Natalia felt slightly relieved. _I'm embarrassed enough. Don't really need him here rubbing in my face how right he was…not like he would, but still…_

Once everyone was situated in a chair around the conference table, Natalia let out shaky exhale before proceeding.

"So, I'm not sure how much Horatio or Calleigh have told you, but a few days ago I began receiving notes from an anonymous writer. At first they seemed innocent enough, the first one accompanied with candies and pink roses," Natalia face lighted up as she pointed to the empty box of See's Candies and the wrapper the bouquet originated in.

Luckily, she was enough of a romantic to keep both items instead of throwing them out with the day's garbage. _Thank God for that._

"Though, the third note, well," Natalia hesitated, "it was left on the Hummer at a crime scene with another pink rose."

"And the fourth?" questioned Eric, as he lifted up the third note to read the message. A chill ran up his back. _How are people in the world like this?_

"Found on the driver's seat of my car," Natalia mentioned as she passed the note around for the others to see. "Same pink rose."

"Are you thinking it's the same guy every time?" Tripp asked curiously.

"It's the same signature, literally," Natalia pointed out. "Not only are the notes left the same way, but the signature of the nickname is the same."

"Not exactly," Horatio quickly interrupted, squinting his eyes as he pondered a thought. "You said the first note arrived with candies and flowers at the lab."

"Yeah, they did," the brunette CSI affirmed.

"The other letters arrived in a more personal manner with only one rose."

"Are you thinking it's more than one suspect?" Eric inquired. "The signatures seem similar enough."

"I'm not sure." The Lieutenant paused and considered the evidence at hand.

_A bouquet of roses_, he thought,_ as opposed to the single roses. It would be almost impossible to track down the single roses, but the bouquet_… picking up the wrapper, he noticed the printed named "Rosas," a Mom-and-Pop shop not far from the lab, though he couldn't remember if there were any candy shops nearby.

Then again, it had been years since Horatio had a woman of his own to send flowers to.

"Calleigh," Horatio finally said, "I need you to take the letters for fingerprinting and DNA testing. Eric, you and Tripp go to this flower shop and see if you can obtain security footage."

The room remained quiet, unsure of how they would be pull of this off with so little of a team.

"I know what you're thinking," Horatio stated timidly, bowing his focus down to his sunglasses currently entwined with his fingers, "but if suspicions are correct, this suspect could be someone within the lab. I need all of this to be kept under wraps as much as possible."

With a synchronized nod, the group left the room, Calleigh scooping up the evidence while Tripp and Eric decided whose vehicle they would take. As Natalia began to rise from her chair, Horatio spoke again.

"Ms. Boa Vista, I want at least one officer shadowing you at all times," the red-head ordered.

"H', come on," Natalia protested, "I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt in that," the man smirked at his CSI's stubbornness, much like another CSI on the team, "but I would prefer it if there's an extra set of eyes on you, okay?"

Reluctantly, Natalia nodded. This was turning out to be a pretty horrible Valentine's Day.

* * *

Heavy breathing accompanied the slight shake in the young man's hand. If he was going to do this, it needed to be perfect.

_Perfect for the bella_, he thought_, only perfect words for such a beauty._

Darting his eyes around, the man jumped the wall, pleasantly surprised the officers in front weren't keeping patrol on the CSI's backyard.

_I'm way too smart for them._

Thinking back, the younger man chilled at the memory of Natalia's reaction to his gift in her car. _She didn't like it, but she'll forgive me after this surprise._

He quickly shot his eyes side to side, _what a beautiful garden,_ before dashing across the lawn in the back door.

Digging in his right pocket, the stranger pulled out a couple of tools before attempting to pick the lock.

_Just one more nudge and…success!_

He calmed himself, not wanting to get too excited so early during the mission. _This is only step one!_

A beaded line of sweat formed across his brow as he crossed the female's kitchen, a room she obviously spent time in. He swept the sweat away, unsure of why he was so nervous.

_This is for my bella, no reason to be nervous about love, a love that cannot be stopped by anyone!_

Well, maybe not everyone. There was only one other person standing in this man's way of true love with Natalia Boa Vista.

_But that will soon change_, he thought devilishly, _first with this letter._

He crept through the house, amazed the cops were only watching from the outside. _She doubts my abilities, but this will show her._

The door to the master bedroom creaked, the stranger tensing at the sound as he slowly allowed himself into the fortress. Taking in a sweet inhale, the man's body instantly relaxed.

_What an amazing scent. Lilacs with just a hint of cherry; _a much more sensual smell than his last "love."

_But she didn't understand my love for you, bella._

He wanted to lie across her sheets and take in the luxurious aroma, but he had a job to do. He needed to be quick before she came home to his wonderful surprise.

_Surely then, _he decided,_ she will finally fall in love me._

Hastily, he finished the final touches and then lurked back to his path, out the back kitchen door, across the lawn and over the wall.

All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Some of you are already suspecting who the culprit might be... just letting you know, not every suspect has been introduced, =). Also, I'd like to thank **csimiamifreak92310** for the second half of this chapter (awesome idea).

I'm feeling like I'm having them freak out for no reason. I mean, besides this chapter, the creeper hasn't really been that freaky, has he?

:: shrugs ::


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry! Here you go!

* * *

Detective Frank Tripp shielded his eyes from the Miami sun before slipping on his own pair of sunglasses. Horatio wasn't the only one who could pull off the look.

"How convenient," he mentioned in his Texas twain to his partner, Eric Delko, as they both scanned the half-full parking lot of the strip mall. "The Candy store is right next to the flower shop." With a swift push from his hand, the driver's side door echoed a quick slam, Tripp wincing at the moment. Besides his job, the only other thing Tripp took pride in was his car.

"They share in the business," Eric retaliated with a shrug. "Makes shopping a lot easier for men." The Cuban straightened out his silk-like shirt before slamming his own door.

The Detective heaved a dissatisfied breath. "Well, if the girl is worth it, no man on Earth would mind spending some gas going store to store," Tripp pointed out, ever the romantic.

"How are you not snatched up, yet?" Eric joked, a light chuckle escaping his words. Casually, both men step up to the walk, Eric darting his head back and forth before choosing the closest door to him.

The chime of a tiny bell rang as the front door opened to "Rosas." The young blond at the front counter shot his head up, curious to his newest customers. Eric Delko entered the confined space confidently, Tripp close behind, both sets of eyes examining the shop minutely.

_Not really the flower buying type_, the boy thought,_ but I could sell to anyone_.

"How can I help you?" the worker greeted.

"I'm CSI Delko," Eric flashed his badge at the employee, "and this is Det. Frank Tripp."

"Officers," the worker stammered as he straightened out his smock, "what brings you to a flower shop?"

"You know what? I'm gonna go check next door," Tripp mentioned to Eric, "see what they can give us." After a quick nod, the Detective headed back out the front.

Turning back to the employee, Eric surveyed the room. _Damn,_ he thought, _no cameras._

"I was wondering," Eric began walking closer to the counter and observed the foliage, "how well those pink roses sell for," he stated, pointing to the grouped flowers behind the younger man.

"Oh, those," the teenager replied back as he pivoted his head around, "about as popular as any other flower, especially around the holiday" He titled his head in confusion. "Needing to get something for a special someone?"

"No, I'm investigating a case, and a possible suspect might have purchased flowers from this store," Eric stated bluntly.

The kid's eyes widened at this statement. "Oh, God, really? Wow," the younger man began to stammer. _A criminal came in here?_ "Uh, Mr. Fowler!" the boy shouted to the back room, an older man with graying hair appearing in minutes. "This officer said a criminal might have been a customer of ours."

"Not a criminal," Eric countered, holding up a hand responsively, "just a possible suspect in a case I'm working on."

"I'm not sure how much of help we can be," Mr. Fowler commented solemnly as he wiped his wetted hands with a dark cloth. Patches of dark stained his winkled hands.

"Well, I was hoping to get a print out of who purchased pink roses earlier this week," Eric replied.

Quietly, the younger worker slipped into the back area of the shop, understanding the conversation might not be something he wanted to be privy to. _If anything, I want to claim total innocence._

"Uh," the owner groaned defensively, peering back to his disappearing employee, "unless you have a warrant for that information, I really can't."

"I understand," Eric answered, slightly discouraged as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I mean," the owner continued, "it's not that I don't want to, but if I get sued for giving out that information without legal cause, I could lose my shop."

"It's really okay," Eric assured him with a wave of the hand, his opposite fingers attempting a speed-dial. "I'll call a judge and see what I can do."

Stepping back out to the Miami sun, he groaned subtly. He understood the gentleman's position, proud to observe at least **some** intelligence of the law. Though, that didn't make the task any easier.

The ringing trilled on the other end of the call, Tripp stepping into the Miami heat moments later.

"See's Candies isn't giving up anything without a warrant," Tripp grumbled as he shoved his notepad back into his inner jacket pocket.

"Yeah, the flower shop owner isn't either," Eric replied with a hand to the phone's speaker. "I'm on hold to obtain a warrant right now."

"Do you think a judge will even sign one?" Tripp mentioned discouragingly, exasperatingly slipping his sunglasses back on. _After all_, he thought, _the letters were only threatening at most. _

In any other situation, this unfortunately wouldn't be taken so seriously.

"Harassment of a government employee?" Eric pointed out, "with the suspect possibly working in the lab? He'll sign it."

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Calleigh complained as she sat across from Maxine in the DNA lab.

"Give it time," Valera retaliated as she continued to peer down at her work. "You can't demand it to work faster than it does."

The computer continued to work its magic, the screen apparently swirling in color to signify its searching through a database. Sometimes, Valera would roll her eyes at the extravagance of the lab's equipment. _It just needs to search_, she would think occasionally, _not perform a light show._

Calleigh tapped her finger on the table, grinding her teeth as the computer took to a slow drag. _It's like watching water boil…_

"If you don't mind me asking," Valera hesitated her speech before a manicured hand cut her off.

"I know, and the answer is 'no'," Calleigh responded as the glass door swung open, a determined red-head entering with a smooth movement.

"Valera," Horatio began, "do you have anything yet?" He kept his gaze towards the halls of his lab, hoping to catch even a brief glimpse of some nervous lab worker. Nothing.

"Travers couldn't find any fingerprints to work with," she stated dishearteningly, "since so many people in the lab could have touched the notes. There were some unknown fingerprints, but nothing matched in the database." Sighing, Valera turned her attention back to the computer, "and I was only able to get one DNA donor off of the lip of the first envelope. The others were never sealed to begin with."

A quick beep sounded from the computer before the printer began composing an answer, the three members of the room remaining still with anticipation.

Calleigh snatched the piece of paper from the machine, Valera bringing her hand back a little offended but nodded in agreement.

"Horatio," Calleigh whispered, her eyes slowly creeping up to the Lieutenant in shock, "it **is** a match to someone in the lab."

* * *

Officer Wyzgowski panted as he jumped from the patrol car and dashed his way over towards Eric and Tripp. He was a relatively young man, only being a part of the force for a number of years, so his willingness to impress was still fresh in his mind. So, when asked to run for a warrant for the CSIs, he instantly jumped at the chance.

"CSI Delko, Det. Tripp," he nodded to both men, a huge grin on his face as he handed over the signed and sealed warrants to them. As he watched the two sprint back into the stores, he stood in awe at their determination and work ethic.

_I could only hope to have a career like that someday._

He had seen other patrol cops around him eventually move up the latter as far as patrol goes, but he felt this position was only temporary. He had other ideas in mind.

As quickly as the two disappeared, they both reappeared and placed the printouts next to each other. A few names matched as having bought the same particular case of candies with the same bouquet of flowers.

…but only one name did they recognize.

* * *

Starring down at the freshly printed handout in the lab, Horatio just realized how hard this was going to become.

_There's no way...this has to be a mistake..._

Exhaling in defeat, he pulled out to dial the all-to-familiar number.

The team needed to clear his name quick with this information…before IA got a hold of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, here we go. About to find out, but I'm pretty sure you guys know who the DNA donor is. Also, I'm pretty sure the whole warrant/printout deal doesn't really happen in real life. But for the sake of the story, let's say it does, k? Anyway, please enjoy! (P.S. Your reviews are stellar!)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry! I didn't mean for you guys to wait this long for an update. Because of that, you're getting two in a row. I'll post Chapter 9 tomorrow morning.

Also, I know I was supposed to be writing this in accordance to its prequels in season 7, but I feel this is more like season 9 now. So, while "Hey Mambo!" was set in season 7, "Christmas Angel" and this one are set in season 9. I double checked, and for the most part that could make sense. Bare with me, k?

BTW: Your reviews are so lovely and awesome! Below, you find out the "mystery man." Some have guessed correctly, some haven't. Hope those who didn't aren't too upset, =(.

* * *

Starring down at his watch, Ryan nervously tugged at his collar.

_What was so important that I had to leave a crime scene?_

When he received the call from Horatio, Ryan noticed the man's intense voice, his anxious behavior for the young CSI to return to the lab as soon as possible. He had heard that tone before.

_Could it be something about the case?_ A couple of thoughts came to mind, mainly the times he was always called in like this. It was either because he did something wrong and was in trouble or because he was about to be asked to do something, usually a task he didn't completely agree with.

_Maybe I should run for it_, he thought jokingly. He looked up at the ceiling of the elevator and took note of the hatch.

_It wouldn't be that hard to climb out. I've seen enough old James Bond episodes to pull off a stunt like that._

Shaking off the idea, Ryan convinced himself that things had changed. There was no longer any suspicion between the team (for the most part), and he seemed to be getting along with everyone now.

"It's probably nothing," he told himself aloud, thanking God he was the only one in the confined space.

A quick red number lighted and a bell sounded, but Ryan remained still as the door dragged open to reveal the busy lab.

He gave himself a minute. _Just go_, he thought as he bit his bottom lip. The doors began to close as Ryan stumbled both out of his thoughts and the elevator.

_Hope no one saw that, _he cringed.

"Ryan!" a Southerner's voice echoed next to him, the clicking of heels coming rapidly closer. "Eric and Horatio are in the layout room," Calleigh stated quietly, her eyes bowed low to the ground.

"Calleigh, what's going on?" Ryan asked in confusion. _Maybe it's more than I thought._

"Um," she hesitated, unsure of what she could say, especially in such an opened part of the lab. "Just…go to the layout room, okay?"

Ryan was normally pretty good at reading his team members' expressions, but this time was different. Maybe his mojo was off. After all, this week had turned out pretty confusing for him. Ryan was already attempting to solve a mystery of his own; Calleigh's cryptic words didn't ease his tension.

As he headed in the direction of the layout room, Ryan peered back at the blonde, her face a mix of intensity and sincerity.

Both Horatio and Eric were waiting patiently as Ryan strode into the room, his confusion peaking at the men's seriousness.

"H, Delko," he greeted as casually as possible, "what's up?" His eyes darted back and forth between the two as he folded his arms, a defensive gesture he subconsciously obtained soon after working at the lab.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio began carefully, "what do you know about Natalia's admirer?"

_Admirer? Why are they asking about that?_

"Is Natalia okay?" Ryan replied back, his eyes widening a bit.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said with a slightly harsher tone, "what do you know?"

"Not much," Ryan stuttered a bit, careful to choose his words. Is this what Horatio called him down for? About Natalia's mystery man? "I just know he's been sending her gifts. Why?" Ryan consciously felt his body sweating nervously. _Do they really need to do this here? Why can't they just leave it alone?_

Delko tapped his fingers to a piece of paper and slid it toward the confused brown-haired man.

"The first letter Natalia received came in this envelope," Horatio described, watching Ryan nod in agreement before sliding over the DNA results. "Your DNA was found on the seal of it."

"And your name was found on the list of customers," Eric added in, "to buy the roses and candies the day she received them."

Ryan's breathing became short before he sank his head down in defeat. _The jig is up_, he thought with a cynical smile.

"So, you caught me," Ryan mumbled, his head quickly shooting up to meet both sets of eyes, "great job." Though he tried desperately not to, Ryan felt his sarcasm seeping through his words. "You felt the need to use the lab to figure out I did this?"

Eric gave Horatio a small glare before pulling out more evidence, the others letters concealed in plastic. Sliding them to the CSI one by one, Ryan's eyes grew anxiously.

"What are these?" he asked fearfully as he starred down in apprehension. Unfolding his arms, Ryan leaned against the table to get a better view.

"These are the other letters Natalia were given," Horatio stated. He remained quiet, wishing he could listen in on the CSI's thoughts. From his position, they seemed to be filled with agitation and turmoil.

For the moment, Ryan's surroundings completely disappeared as he sank into his own thoughts. His mind had been wrestling with the idea that someone stole credit for sending the gifts to Natalia, but he never knew the deviousness of it. As usual, Ryan figured he could deal with it on his own; it's not like anyone was doing an injustice.

_It's my own fault I never told her_, he was telling himself this entire week.

But now, reading the letters transcribed, the words this second mystery man wrote, the signature that resembled his own…

_Is someone trying to set me up?_

"How could someone do this?" Ryan asked aloud.

"We were hoping you could answer that," Eric mentioned cautiously, observing closely for Ryan's reaction.

…which was anything but subtle.

Bringing his head up, Ryan glared at the two resistively. "Are you-? You think—that I did this? !" Pushing his body away from the glass table, Ryan took a few steps back. "I would never-!" His mind was so angered from the mere implication that the words could no longer spill.

"No, Ryan!" Eric replied harshly, hoping the informality would catch the CSI's attention, "that's not it." The Cuban waited for Ryan to stop his inner bantering before speaking. "We know you didn't do this, but that's not what IA is going to think when they get a hold of the evidence."

"We are going to try our damnedest to keep IA out of this," Horatio assured him, "but can you think of anyone who would want to set you up for this?" he questioned, his demeanor still as calm as ever.

Ryan threw his hands up to rest them on his head. "Tons, like any other cop." Taking a hand through his hair, Ryan groaned, unable to keep his own emotions at bay. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ Picking up one of the letters, he starred, amazed at the replicated signature. "It's almost exactly like mine."

"Okay," Horatio began as he collected the scattered papers, "I'm going to take the letters to QD, but in the mean time, you need to keep your distance from Ms. Boa Vista."

Ryan pressed his lips together but said absolutely nothing. Starring out of the lab's windows, he solemnly nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe," The Lieutenant acknowledged the two men before stepping out of the room.

Letting out a disgruntled exhale, Ryan rushed out of the room, feeling the desperate need for some air.

* * *

The fresh Miami air was nice, but it barely took away the endless thoughts racing through Ryan's head. Why did this always have to happen to him? He never purposely hurt anyone; only to himself did he do any wrong, and he paid for that! Just when things began to start looking up, he gets dealt a crap load...again.

_I really need to stop feeling sorry for myself._

But then again, if he didn't pity himself, who would? Despite the work Horatio and Eric were doing to possibly clear his name before the case spun out of control, Ryan still felt alone.

He had come to terms with that concept a long time ago. After being fired for his gambling, Ryan knew that no matter what anyone did to help, it was only up to him to fix his situation. His friends could help out all they wanted, but in the end, Ryan was the only one in control.

He took in another deep breath, hoping the oxygen would drown his worries. It was an alternative his therapist taught him; just when he felt that irritating desire to gamble his stress away, Ryan would instead close his eyes and breathe in the fresh air to remind himself that he was alive.

Among the many stress-relievers he learned, Ryan found this one to be his favorite. It was almost a sort of meditation for him; at that moment, nothing existed, only him.

A creak of the patio door instantly disturbed that moment, Ryan's hidden world disappearing as he heard his name spoken.

"Wolfe," Eric began timidly, "you okay?" Carefully, he walked closer to the railing Ryan was leaning on.

"I'm fine, Delko," Ryan mumbled lowly. _Please, just go away..._

"Want to talk about it?" Eric asked as he starred out to the horizon.

_Why does everyone ask me that? If I wanted to talk, I would... _"No." Ryan knew his answer was short and a bit rude, but right now he didn't care for company.

Too bad for him, Eric had other plans.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that obvious? O_o. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the morning!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** A couple of people graciously pointed out to me that I accidentally implicated Eric as the other mystery man. So not my intention! I promise to not make any main character OOC...uh, unless I have a really good reason for it like you will see below. Anyway, the last chapter was more like the"acknowledging the pink elephant in the room" kinda thing, if you get my meaning. Also, below you'll see reason to why I feel this story is more suited for season 9, =).

* * *

"So, Christmas," Eric began, "that was you, wasn't it?"

Ryan shot his eyes towards Eric before timidly nodding his head.

"Are you going to tell Natalia at least?" Eric continued his informal interrogation. Though, hopefully, it didn't seem like one.

"Fat chance," Ryan replied detestably. "Just another secret to go into the Wolfe vault, right?"

"Why all the cloak and dagger?*****" Eric inquired in exasperation. One of his pet peeves was seeing friends act so stubbornly, especially those who had become experts in it. _What's Wolfe so afraid of?_

Ryan rolled eyes as he turned his body, his back leaning against the railing. "It's not like that, Delko."

"Then what is it?" Eric asked impatiently. "It's it fear of rejection?"

_Rejection? _The brown-haired CSI huffed at this assumption. Ryan Wolfe was anything but afraid of rejection. He didn't like to take pride in himself, but he knew very well he could score a date for any occasion. Actually **wanting** to date was another case entirely.

"No, Delko. That's not what I'm afraid of," he replied in annoyance. _Do we really have to be having this conversation now?_

"Then what, Wolfe?" Eric asked with a raised voice.

Ryan grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself away from the rail. "It's just that Natalia and I have such a great friendship going!" he exclaimed.

"Your point?"

"The moment I initiate it into something more, that friendship is gone," Ryan replied with a swipe of the hand.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Eric replied, astonished. "If anything, your friendship will just get stronger!"

"Oh, like you and Calleigh?" Ryan mentioned as he faced Eric, an eyebrow raised in accusation.

"Excuse me?" Eric retorted under his breath. _How dare he..._ "That's not the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing," Ryan pointed out. "You two were really close before romance was ever introduced into the mix." He paused as he watched Eric's demeanor sink. "The moment you two split, it's like you barely speak."

"We still speak to each other," Eric retaliated, his voice still humble.

"Only about cases." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ryan let out a sigh. "Listen, man. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting that happen to Natalia and me." Turning back around to the terrace entrance, his hands now in his pockets, Ryan could see the brunette waiting at the elevator, a young officer shadowing her close. "Do I really need to stay away from her?"

"Uh," Eric quickly assembled his current attitude, "yeah. It's for the best." he replied with sincerity. "If this guy is really after you, you're only putting Natalia in more danger."

As Ryan took in those words, his heart sank. He hated it when Eric was right.

* * *

"H?"

Horatio heard his name called, but he was too wrapped up in his current thought to completely take notice.

The letters, the signatures, even the rose... something wasn't adding up. At the moment, they were still looking for suspects within the lab, but was that really the right move? After discovering Ryan sent the first letter, assuming the copy-cat was a worker within the lab would prove to be a bit ignorant, wouldn't it?

"H?"

But, then how would the stalker know so much about Natalia? How could he- or she know not only where Natalia lived but about her profession as well? _It has to be someone Natalia has come in close proximity to, or at least knows well._

So the question became, was this personal for Ryan or Natalia? Or both?

"H! You okay?" Walter exclaimed as politely as he could. The Lieutenant glanced back up to the tall man's suspicious eyes.

"I'm fine," Horatio smiled, taking the manila folder from Walter's hand. "Thank you for the update on the Jonas case."

"Whatever case that has you spinning, I could offer my services," Walter suggested graciously with a shrug, "if you need them. This one is pretty much wrapped up." He pointed to the thin folder, an obvious open-and-shut case.

Horatio hesitated, his words stumbling slightly as he smiled again. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Turning on his heals, Horatio made his way towards QD, leaving Walter to ponder.

* * *

"Ms. Wells," Horatio spoke lowly as he entered the lab room for Questionable Documents. Out of all the lab techs under his management, Horatio always felt Cynthia Wells was the best in handwriting analysis. "Have you concluded anything yet?"

Cynthia gave off a quick smile before answering. "You said these were possibly done by two different writers?"

"That is correct," he acknowledged as he slipped off his sunglasses and placed them in his pockets. Why he was even wearing them inside to begin with...******

"Well, it's a close call, but yes. While the first one was written by one person, possibly a leftie, the others were definitely written by a separate writer." Pulling up the images on the overhead, Cynthia pointed to the "t's" in the word "Stupid."

"I thought it wasn't possible to determine a leftie?" Horatio questioned, a sense of deja vu coming into play.

"Not completely. Most left-handed writers cross their "t's" right to left, while right-handed people cross them left to right. Notice the indentation," she zoomed into the crossing, the pressure of pen starting from two different areas. "Either way, the t-bar in the first note compared to the t-bar in the others are different. There are a couple of other small indicators as well.*******" As Cynthia turned off the projection, she sighed a bit. "But, in any case, it's a pretty crafty forgery."

"So, we're looking for a professional then?" _That narrows it down_, Horatio thought. _Ryan could have come across this person from an old case._

"Not necessarily, Lieutenant," Cynthia replied, feeling a bit unfortunate to discourage him. "The forging is good, but looking closer at the second note, there is a bit of hesitation involved, as if they weren't completely sure. A professional wouldn't have that doubt. This could be the work of anyone." The technician chuckled a bit, reminiscing her teenage years. "Boy, do I remember signing my own parents' signatures for detentions."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, an inquisitive look upon his face as Cynthia cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Horatio. But in all seriousness, in this day and age, given enough motivation, even a kid could have done this."

* * *

His back pressed against a series of bushes, the stranger took in a deep breath. It would only be moments before his _bella_ would return to his surprise. A grandiose smile found its way to his face as he reveled in the possible reactions Natalia would exhibit the moment she stepped into her home.

_Ah, the joys of love..._

He was on ecstasy, and no one, not even that animal, would ruin this feeling.

The wheels of a car approached down the street. As he peered around his hiding spot, the admirer's eyes grew with anticipation. Natalia Boa Vista stepped out of the passenger side, the driver hot on her heals.

_A patrol officer?_ he scuffed, offended she would be so scared as to need "protection." _That fear will change soon enough._

_At least it's not that animal, that wolf..._

After a minute or two of fighting with her keys, Natalia and the patrol officer disappeared through the threshold and closed the door behind them.

_Show time..._

* * *

**A/N:** *I know that's such an OOC moment for Eric, but I've always wanted someone to say that, =).

**That particular comment was inspired from watching Ryan's snarky, yet fun, attitude come into play during "Last Stand." So hot.

***I actually looked this one up. I even tried to cross my "t's" left to right (leftie, represent!), but it doesn't compute! Gaw, so weird.

Anyway, by now, you have been introduced to the copy-cat mystery man, more or less (though I might change my mind and scrap my original man :: evil grin ::) So, feel free to guess, =).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I wouldn't allow myself to read or review anyone else's stories until I finished this update (which is really hard! I love fanfiction!) Anyway, I'm giving you an extra long chapter. I'm not too thrilled about it, so let me know how you feel about it. I'm mostly concerned about OOC moments. =). Btw: I love all of your reviews! You peeps are outstanding.

* * *

Snapping the two locks on the door, Natalia stood back and scrunched her face. _Maybe I need more…_

Brushing the negative thoughts away, the female CSI maneuvered around the watchful patrolman who strived to keep his jealousy of a quiet home hidden.

_God_, he thought, _I cannot wait to get a place of my own_. Though, now was not the time for such fantasies as his current assignment distanced herself from the officer, him attempting to catch up to her.

A light bump from behind caused Natalia to chuckle. Twirling herself around, she came face to face with the younger, eager cop whose face remained stern.

"Stephen," she began with a smile, "you don't have to follow me everywhere in my house."

"It's Officer Wyzgowski," the brown-haired man corrected her as he stood at attention, "and with all due respect, Ma'am, I do need to follow you."

Rolling her eyes, Natalia turned back around and headed into the kitchen, nonchalantly kicking her heels to the side and placing her purse on the countertop.

"Do you want anything, Ste- Wyzgowski?" she shouted before she realized he was standing next to her. _Of course…_

"Thank you, Ma'am, but I'm on duty," Stephen mentioned, his body as stiff as before. "I need to stay alert."

"Ugh," Natalia grumbled, her head inside the refrigerator before she pulled out a chilled water bottle, "Please, don't call me 'Ma'am.' I'm not that old."

Patiently, she waited for the officer's affirmed nod which seemed to take more energy than the officer had. After a quick grin, Natalia briskly stepped to his side, the motivation of a relaxing nap sketched in her mind. She could almost envision her bed and its comfortable sheets, a mental sigh beginning to escape her mouth as she walked to her bedroom.

Pausing, the CSI realized she was being followed yet again. Slumping her shoulders down, Natalia once again twirled around to see her newly acquired shadow.

_God, was I ever like this?_

"You're not going to follow me to my bedroom as well, are you?" Natalia inquired, attempting to not sound ungrateful for his services.

"Yes, Ma-," Stephen sheepishly cleared his throat, "Ms. Boa Vista," he continued as his stature was re-composed. "Lieutenant Caine ordered me to keep a close watch on you."

"Officer," Natalia sighed, "relax. You don't need to take that request to the letter." Backing up to the bedroom's door, Natalia blindingly searched for the doorknob and grasped it tight. "I'm about to take a bath, and I don't need you watching, okay? Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm safe in my own bedroom."

"But—," he protested as Natalia lifted up her hand to cut him off.

"Seriously, Stephen," she insisted, purposely staring him straight in the eyes as the other hand gently pushed the door open a couple of inches. "I'll be fine." Slinking into the room, back first, Natalia slammed the wooden door shut and rested her head against it.

_Alone, finally!_ she thought with a smile. Exhaling with closed eyes, Natalia leaned back against the door before taking a step forward.

Something soft was beneath her right foot. She stared down, lifting her bare toes to see a single pink rose petal. Her eyes gradually ascended from petal to petal until her view was pervaded with a room drowning in thousands of shredded flowers. Upon her bed, more petals were spread but delicately creating the path of a heart, a fifth note in the center of the once romantic shape.

Gripping the knob tightly, Natalia spun herself with haste, but the door wouldn't budge.

_I need to get out!_

Tears began to dwell up before she started pounding on the door, desperately shouting for the patrol officer.

"Stephen!" Natalia exclaimed as the door flew open towards her, her body nearly falling from the threshold. She pressed up against the hallway wall and pointed into the room. "He was here," she barely whispered.

Officer Wyzgowski's eyes widened as he peered into the room. Slowly, the officer began to step inside, one hand on his gun. He sighed with relief when the room seemed clear, and grabbing his radio, he began calling for back-up.

"I'm gonna check around the house," Stephen stated quickly.

Natalia barely noticed the officer disappear while she stared in the room. From anyone else, the scene would have been beautiful, a wonderful gesture of love from a kind-hearted soul. Though from him, it was more of a disaster, an honest nightmare hoping to tear her down letter by letter.

Carefully, Natalia grabbed a nearby tissue with a shaky hand and gingerly walked the path the intruder lined for her. Picking up the note, she noticed its size, a paper larger than the notes from before. Obviously, he had much more to say this time.

_Dearest Natalia,_

_Your fear and hesitation confuse me, they consume my soul! What could possibly break that fragile mind of yours to react so harshly to my undying love for you?_

_Could it be that animal that haunts you? I've seen it, the wolf. The way he watches you unnoticed. You've become his prey, his quest to win and conquer. I fear in my heart he could be the end of you._

_Fear not, my bella, for I will tame the beast that hunts you. His torture of you will cease to exist, and only then can we truly be free together._

_Love, Your Stupid Cupid_

Natalia's mind was in a winded state of confusion before she realized she had already dropped the letter and was rushing for her purse.

Sprinting into the kitchen, she searched through the bag, careful to stay calm as her hand brushed over her desired object. With a swift grab, Natalia kissed the cell phone and pressed the speed-dial number.

_I have to call him_, she thought. _I have to make sure he's okay._

* * *

Ryan looked down at his phone for the third time. _I can't answer you_, he thought. _I need to keep my distance._ Once again, he pressed the ignore button, sighing in exasperation and wondering how he managed to mess this one up.

_I shouldn't have sent her the flowers in the first place. I should have pushed down my emotions, like I always do! It would have made things so much less complicated._

Mindlessly roaming the corridors of the lab, Ryan felt his phone vibrate again. His finger hesitated to press the ignore button.

_Screw it…_

"Natalia?" he answered sheepishly.

"Why weren't you picking up?" she asked, inches away from hysterics.

"I, uh-," Ryan stuttered, "nevermind that. What's wrong?"

"He was here in my house!" Natalia exclaimed as her words rambled on. "And he went into my bedroom and left me—and I just had to call you, okay? I had to make sure you were safe-"

"Woah, Talia! Calm down," Ryan calmly demanded. "Where's Officer Wyzgowski?"

"He's checking the rest of the house right now," Natalia stated, her voice becoming composed. Her body, however, said different, as the adrenaline wore off and it began to shake a bit.

"Okay, don't worry. I'll be right there." Ryan ended the call and raced for the elevator.

"Woah!" shouted a voice as Ryan bumped into a static body. "Where's the fire?" Calleigh asked, rubbing her now slightly bruised shoulder.

"Natalia's stalker broke into her house," he replied breathlessly as he walked closer to the elevator. He knew she would try to stop him, so each step gave him a bigger head start.

"Oh, God," Calleigh exclaimed, her eyes instantly searching for someone. "Walter!" she shouted across the hall and motioned for him to come closer. Looking back at Ryan, the blonde squinted her eyes suspiciously. "And where do you think you're going?"

Ryan signaled towards the exit as he continued to take even bigger steps.

"No, you don't," she commanded as the taller CSI joined her. "Horatio gave you specific instructions to stay away. Walter and I will go process the scene."

"Calleigh," he insisted, "you know I can't do that."

Watching the young male's eyes, Calleigh could tell it would take more than her authority to stop him. After all, even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew how much Ryan cared for Natalia.

That's what worried her.

"Okay," she sighed as she guided the group towards the elevator.

* * *

On the way over, Calleigh and Ryan briefly filled Walter in on the case, knowing they possibly needed all hands on deck by now. As the small team came closer to their destination, Calleigh began second-guessing letting Ryan tag along. She loved his determination about bringing justice to the innocent; it was one of his most valuable aspects. Though, sometimes, the young CSI would exhibit it too much through his emotions. She knew Walter could sense it as well, so through the rear-view mirror, both silently agreed to keep careful watch.

Closing the Hummer doors in succession, the three CSIs took in the scene. It didn't seem right treating a fellow co-worker's – a friend's house as a crime scene. Having it happen to him once before, Ryan understood the uncomfortable feeling it gave letting patrolmen come close to trashing personal belongings and vowed to not let that happen to Natalia's own house.

As Calleigh and Walter trailed towards the crime tape, Ryan paused to gaze at the people beginning to huddle through the streets. One person, a male, caught his attention.

_Where have I seen him before?_

The familiar man stood oddly calm donning a pair of sunglasses and a backwards baseball cap, almost looking in Ryan's direction. The two men glared at each other, the stranger meticulously sizing Ryan up as he slowly lifted his hand to his ear.

_He's listening to something_, Ryan noticed. What seemed minutes was only seconds in reality as Ryan heard his name called. Turning his head towards the source, he saw Walter waving at him to follow.

Stretching a hand for him to wait, Ryan redirected his focus back to the man, but the stranger was gone.

* * *

_Reach out your hands and accept my love. We've been waiting for too long. Enough is enough._

The stranger mentally sighed, _this is our song, bella._

_My heart is aching, body is burning…_ _this is true, bella!_ the stranger thought as he paced his walk down the street, glancing back briefly as he watched Ryan disappear into the very same building his bella was being held hostage.

* * *

"Wolfe," Walter stated as he set the silver lab kit down, "you okay, man?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryan stammered as he scratched the top of his brow. Playing it careful, he asked a couple of patrolmen to question the bystanders before entering the house. Hopefully they would find that suspicious guy. "Where's Natalia?"

Pointing towards the kitchen, the three saw Natalia sitting still, her head placed heavily against her hand.

_She looks worried_, Ryan thought. _But why wouldn't she be?_

From the side of her vision, Natalia saw Calleigh and Walter approaching her, though her smile was the effect of someone else. Jumping from her seat, the brunette scurried past the two CSIs, throwing herself into Ryan's arms.

"Thank God you're okay!" Natalia cried, her face buried in Ryan's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned curiously.

"BV," Walter interrupted, "Calleigh and I are going to process your room, okay?"

Natalia nodded her head before bringing it back up to meet their eyes. "The fifth note, it—I just-," she paused and began shaking her head. "I just can't be in this house." Focusing her eyes back to Ryan, Natalia's body shivered a bit as she pulled herself out of his embrace. "He's probably been through my things, touched my clothes, my bed, I-." Natalia caught her breath and grinded her teeth irritably, her eyes now sinking down to the floor.

"Natalia," Calleigh began, "did you read the letter?" As Natalia silently nodded, Calleigh exhaled worriedly. "What did it say?"

Natalia folded her arms tightly, inhaling deeply as she recalled the words. "He mentioned an animal in my life…a wolf." Every eye darted towards Ryan whose face widened at the revelation.

"You're a target, too, Ryan," Calleigh stated as she pulled out her cell phone. "I need to inform Horatio." As the blonde left the circle to speak to Horatio, Walter, noticing his cue, trailed towards the primary crime scene.

Natalia sank her head into one hand and brushed her fingers through her hair irately. "I could handle Nick. I could see him and deal with it right there. But this-," she threw her arms up and found the backing of the couch beneath her. Gently, Ryan sat next to her. "I just need to get out of here, Ryan."

"Okay," Calleigh interrupted as she hung up the phone. "Horatio wants police detail on you as well."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan complained with a tilt of the head. "No, I'm not letting some cop who could be protecting the Miami streets follow me around instead."

"Why don't we stay together, then?" Natalia suggested to the two. Ryan and Calleigh stammered, unsure of an answer. "I'm serious. I already have Wyzgowski shadowing my every move," the brunette pointed out with a shrug. "Safety in numbers?"

As much sense as this idea made, Ryan hesitated to agree to it. He was already trying desperately hard to keep his "mystery man actions" a secret; spending day and night with the woman he secretly lik—

No, this was Natalia, and those presents were just gestures, kind gestures he knew she needed._ We've spent hours together on cases_, he thought. _This is nothing different._

"Okay," Ryan reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, then," Calleigh replied. "While Eric, Walter, and I process the evidence, you two need figure out where you're sleeping tonight."

_Sleep?_ Looking down at his watch, Ryan noticed the time: 7pm. He was already off the clock. As the two CSIs stared at each other, they sheepishly sank into their postures.

A nervous laugh escaped Ryan's mouth as he raised his brows, hoping to lighten the situation.

_Oh, boy…_

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, looks like the stalker's plan might have backfired, lol. The song the creeper was listening to is "I Want You Now," by Depeche Mode. Go listen to it! So creepy... (I heart it)

Okay, running off to read everyone's updates, gah!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This particular scene is 2 parts. Here is the first.

As always, your reviews have been amazing.

* * *

Ryan nervously opened the front door to his condo, allowing Natalia to step in before he closed the door behind them. Outside, a patrol car situated itself for a long night, Steven Wyzgowski confidently at the wheel.

With Natalia's to-go bag in one hand, Ryan threw his keys into a nearby bowl and began walking towards the stairs that led to the Master bedroom.

"So," he quietly began, "bedroom is upstairs, kitchen is through there-"

"Ryan," Natalia interrupted with a smile, "I know where everything is. I've been to your house before."

"Right," Ryan affirmed. After setting the bag on the stairs, he trailed over to a door and opened it to reveal a neatly organized linen closest. "I'll change the bed in my room for you," he stated, pulling out the sheets and a comforter.

"No," Natalia protested with waving hands, "I can't take your bed. My stalker has been enough of a trouble to you already, I couldn't let you sacrifice anymore."

Walking back over to the bag on the stairwell, Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the couch, Talia." Ryan picked the bag back up, attempting to balance the items in both hands. "Besides, you're worth the trouble."

A tiny blush became visible on both CSI's faces, though neither person saw the other's obvious embarrassment. As Ryan quickly shifted his body and climbed the stairs, Natalia followed close behind.

"I'm sorry about this," Natalia began after a long, silent walk up the stairs. "You don't deserve any of this."

"Pretty sure I do," Ryan mumbled under his breath as they both reached the second story.

"What?" Natalia questioned, her head leaning to the side to catch a glimpse of his face. A small chuckle escaped through Ryan's breath.

"Nothing," he smiled back at the brunette. As they reached the Master bedroom's door, Ryan struggled a bit to balance the sheets and bag in order to open it.

"Here," Natalia ran to the doorknob and turned it, her face close to his. "Let me." Both felt their hot breath against each others face, Natalia's eyes shifting side to side, hoping to detect what the man in front of her was thinking.

Nervously clearing his throat, Ryan broke the eye contact and pushed the door open. "You first," he insisted.

Natalia sighed in defeat and entered the clean and systematic room, taking in just how much the male CSI's OCD really did affect him. _He keeps it hidden well..._ Before, when the team had to search his home for the missing diamonds, Natalia had little time to see this compulsion of his before a set of investigators and patrolmen literally tore the place apart. _Must have taken him hours..._

"I'll let you get settled in," Ryan stated as he finished changing the sheets, Natalia barely realizing she zoned out for that long. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh," Natalia shook her head, "I'm not that hungry, but thanks." Ryan stared at her intently with a tilted head.

"Natalia," he stated as he crossed his arms, "you need to eat. Now, I'm not the greatest cook, but I do know a great restaurant that delivers late."

With all of the late cases he had been on, Ryan's hours gave him little time to come home and prepare himself a proper meal. By now, the restaurant was on speed-dial and had his order ready to be placed.

Waiting for her answer, Ryan smirked and raised an eyebrow. The brunette tried desperately to ignore his attempt to make eye contact, an action which proved to be futile.

_Not the look_, Natalia groaned. She never could stand up to his puppy-pleaing face. _He must have gotten anyway with a lot growing up._

"Sounds great," she smiled kindly, a slight grumble beneath the words.

"Okay," Ryan replied with a small grin, unfolding his arms and heading towards the door. "I'll leave you to it then." Pausing at the threshold, Ryan pivoted back to Natalia's direction, his mouth agape as he pushed himself to saying something, anything to help ease the moment.

Nothing. Quickly, Ryan smiled and walked out the door, closing it shut before taking a huge inhale.

_This is going to be a long night_, Ryan thought as he mindlessly scrambled down the stairs and searched for the phone. _I need to find a way to make her feel more comfortable. Her well-being needs to be my number one priority right now._

It was a huge job to create for himself, but he felt there was no other choice.

Suddenly finding the phone in his hand, Ryan pressed the speed-dial button.

"Hey, Louie. It's Ryan Wolfe," he greeted to the receiver. Nodding his head, he smiled a bit. "Yeah, the usual, but double it this time." Ryan rolled his eyes, forgetting Louie couldn't see his facial expression. "Yes, but it's not what you think."

A beep from the phone sounded into Ryan's ear as he looked down at the display. "Hey, I gotta another call. Just charge it to the same account. Thanks." With a smile, Ryan pressed another button taking him to the call waiting. "Hello."

Silence.

"Hello?" Ryan greeted again. Still nothing. "Uh, I'm hanging up now." A low gasping of air breathed into the speaker, Ryan's eyes widening as the sound grew. He continued to listen as a soft melody began to play.

_I want you now. Tomorrow won't do..._

Ryan pulled his ear away from the phone. _What the-_

"Listen, you bastard!" the CSI exclaimed, understanding full well who the sick pervert on the other end was. Ryan opened his mouth to say more, but the line went dead.

* * *

Lying on the couch, Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to will some sleep into his already deprived body. So many thoughts pondered his mind, stopping him from getting any proper rest.

Dinner that night was quiet, both CSIs hesitant to say much about the case. He wanted to comfort Natalia like he would normally do. When she was drugged by the psychic, Ryan didn't even delay in making certain she was fine. Sure, the aftermath months later was a bit on the tense side, but Ryan's honesty eventually strengthen their friendship.

_What I would give to go back to that day_, he thought as he shifted on the uncomfortable furniture. He exhaled with a groan, wishing he could be as honest as he was then. Ryan was less than truthful earlier that night, deciding that Natalia knowing about the prank call would just make things worse.

He had reported the incident to the lab, but the night shift came up empty stating it possibly came from a disposable phone.

_How did he get my number?_ Ryan thought worriedly. He tossed again on the couch, finding himself on his left and staring at the blank television screen in front of him. _It might have not been him. Yeah, right. Because so many other people are prank calling me nowadays. Well, maybe Walter, but not even he would be that cruel right now._

His eyes darted to the remote on the coffee table next to the couch. Sitting up, Ryan grabbed the remote and turned on the television, hoping something good was on.

"Find anything good?" a voice whispered from behind him. Gazing back, he saw a very tired Natalia wrapping herself in the soft comforter he supplied her earlier.

"Why are you awake?" he asked worriedly. His eyes followed her walk as she came around the couch as sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," Natalia stated. "Had a feeling you couldn't either. Guess I was right." A small giggle escaped as she rubbed her eyes. "So, besides our current predicament, what's caused your insomnia?"

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess."

Quietly, Natalia stared down her partner, examining his demeanor he currently portrayed. "I've seen you like this before, Ryan."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied timidly as he fidgeted with the remote.

"I know you're not one to let some freak throw you off your A-game, so what's the deal?" Ryan's silence only aggravated Natalia more. "Ryan Wolfe, you've been in a funk since before this stalker became serious. Just tell me what's been going on."

"Talia," Ryan whined, throwing his head back in exasperation, "it's nothing, okay? I mean, it's something, but I need to deal with it alone right now, seriously." Watching Natalia throw her hands up in defense, Ryan decided to change the subject. "Besides, I'm a little more concerned about you."

"You don't have to be, Ryan. I can take care of myself," she stated firmly. With a dart, she sneaked her arm over to the remote and snatched it away causing Ryan to grin.

"I know you can," he chuckled, "but you haven't really talked about all of this. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, well," Natalia peered up at the ceiling, preparing for any tears that might re-emerge from a few hours before. "I feel a little hopeless in the love department. I seem to always attract the worst kinds of men."

"Was Eric that bad?" Ryan joked, Natalia instantly smacking his arm with the back of her hand. "But really, Nat?" he began, now rubbing the arm she hit. "The worst thing you can do is lose hope. Never give up on love. It could always be closer than you think."

Natalia's brows furrowed suspiciously, her head gently raising to stare at Ryan. _What did he just say?_

"Airplane!" Ryan exclaimed, having already stolen the remote back. "God, I love this movie." He darted his focus from the movie to Natalia and noticed her change in mood. "Talia, you okay? Do you not like the movie?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head and smiling falsely. "I love this movie."

A few giggles and laughs sounded through the night until both gently fell asleep.

* * *

_This will teach them_, the stranger thought, _to mess with my feelings. No one, and I mean no one takes my bella and gets away with it._

One shot, he only had one shot.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoops, I don't think Ryan noticed he quoted the first letter, lol. And what's up with that ending? (P.S. those lyrics from the prank call are from the same song in the earlier chapter, =) )


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Yikes, not as many reviews. That either means not everyone got the email alert (didn't get mine for Ch. 11 until an hour later, O_o), you didn't like the chapter, or you just didn't have the time. In any case, no worries! I have part 2 of that night below!

For those who did review, thank you! For those who didn't want to, it's all good. If you didn't like the chapter, TELL ME! If you didn't have the time/chance, I completely understand. Life gets in the way! Below is your escape:

* * *

Crashing sounds of shattering glass echoed through Ryan's house as both CSIs jolted from their peaceful sleep. The lighting from the television danced on both faces, their eyes squinting from the piercing illumination. Finally, Natalia opened her eyes to Ryan holding her in a warmful and caressing nature, his arms wrapped around her carelessly.

_How did I get like this?_ she thought.

Ryan let go of his embrace and shot straight up, motioning for Natalia to stay on the couch. _The sounds originated from upstairs_, he thought as he grabbed for his backup gun he removed from his room earlier, snatching his cell phone nearby.

"Ryan," Natalia quietly pleaded as she began to stand up. Quickly, Ryan held up his hand.

"Stay there," he commanded calmly causing Natalia to roll her eyes.

_He has to be the hero_, she thought annoyingly and plopped back down to the couch.

First checking the front door's locks for good measure, Ryan then pivoted his body towards the stairs, pressing buttons on his phone to place a call.

"This is CSI Wolfe," he whispered into the phone, carefully stepping one foot after the other up the steps. "I may have an intruder in my house." After confirmation that backup was on their way, Ryan slowed his breathing, hoping to silence any sound he might create.

Creeping towards the first door, he peered into the hallway bathroom. The room was dark and silent as he flipped the light switch. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, his soaps and liquids in their proper order – by size.

Turning off the light, Ryan moved towards the next closed door, his room. The light from beneath flickered as he pushed the door open carefully with his right hand.

His gun entered first as Ryan shifted from side to side, checking every corner and crevice of the area. In front of him, the bedroom window was completely destroyed. Ryan sighed and glared down at the mess in front of him. A massive rock with paper taped around it lay in the middle of thousands of tiny shards of glass and a broken lamp.

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation and placed another call. From a distance, sirens were wailing in succession.

"Hello?" answered a tired, garbled voice from the phone. The man rubbed his eyes and peered at the clock in front of him. _Who would be calling me at 3 in the morning?_

"H? It's Ryan," he grumbled into the phone. "The stalker was here."

"What? Damn it," Horatio cursed under his breath. Normally, he wouldn't let his emotions show so obviously, but with two of his "children" being constantly threatened, he was beginning to lose control of his own temper. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Ryan affirmed, "but my bedroom window on the second floor is broken."

"Where's your police protection?" Horatio asked as he shot out of bed and grabbed the nearest black trousers he could find.

"That's a good question," Ryan snapped irately as he scurried back down the steps. Back in the living room, he met the eyes of a very worried Natalia.

"Ryan, what happened?" she asked concernedly. The man before her seemed infuriated, ready to punch a wall if only to calm his anger.

"The Son of a Bitch smashed my bedroom window with a rock!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Natalia gasped, following Ryan out the front door to the approaching sounds of sirens even closer than before. Looking to his right, Ryan took sight of his own car, the windows smashed in as well and all four tires flat.

His phone still to his ear, Ryan grinded his teeth and glared across the street at the patrol vehicle. Inside, a young cop was slouched, his eyes closed and what seemed to be one side of earphones fitted into his right ear.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted to the other patrol car as he padded across the street barefoot.

The young officer jolted from his relaxed position in the driver's seat and jumped out of the car as Ryan stormed in his direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? !" Ryan shouted to the officer.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked sheepishly. He closed the door and pressed his back to the car in a daze.

"Ryan, stop it!" Natalia exclaimed from behind him. Catching up to him, she reached for Ryan's arm to pull him back.

"That stalker freak just vandalized my house and car, and I catch you snoozing?" Ryan asked irritatingly. Natalia had now situated herself between the cowering blond, Officer Chad Hayward, and a near-exploding Ryan.

"He did what?" Chad exclaimed, perturbed. His eyes darted from one CSI to the other, ashamed this could have happened on his watch.

"Ryan," Natalia soothed him, her hands pressing against his shoulders, "leave him alone. Now's not the time for this."

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio chimed in through the phone. Unfortunately, he had heard the majority of Ryan's little outburst.

Darting his eyes back to the phone, Ryan tossed the device harshly to Natalia and trudged back into the condo.

* * *

A half an hour later, multitudes of blue and red lights were flashing in their unpleasant temperament. The lowly blond officer hung his head in shame as a rather tired Lieutenant Caine continued to question him.

"Officer Hayward," he grumbled, "you were Officer Wyzgowski's replacement for tonight?"

"Yes, sir," he nervously answered.

"Yet, you didn't see anyone?" Horatio inquired, both confused and disappointed.

"No, sir. I-" the officer paused, "I fell asleep. I'm so sorry!" he rambled. "I just got off of a long shift, but I promised my superior I would take this assignment. I know I shouldn't have, I just-"

The Lieutenant shook his head with a groan.

"What's done is done, Officer," Horatio commanded with a raised hand, "but this will have to be written up."

After a solemn nod of the head, Horatio headed for the condo.

* * *

"God," Natalia began as she sat on the couch staring out at the officer, "poor Chad. He must feel awful." Horatio passed the threshold, nodding to the two before heading up the stairs.

"Seriously?" Ryan asked in astonishment. "You actually feel sorry for him?" Walking back from the kitchen and sitting on an arm of the couch, he crossed his arms determinedly.

"Well, yeah," Natalia replied defensively as she turned her focus to Ryan. "He's been working really hard, and he was just trying to do his job."

"'Just'-? Natalia he didn't do his job at all!" Ryan exclaimed as he threw his hands down on his knees. "He let that freak walk around my property freely!"

"Hey, you didn't even want protection to begin with!" Natalia rashly pointed out.

"That doesn't justify his actions, 'Talia!" he shouted back. "I don't feel sorry for him and neither should you. He deserves whatever comes to him."

Truthfully, Ryan didn't mean it. He could easily remember his days on patrol, all the crap he took for not doing something "exactly right", all the long and late hours he endured…

He was just on edge, and Natalia and Chad were the closest targets to shoot at.

"Wow," Natalia retorted irritatingly, rolling her eyes as she stood up, and headed towards the kitchen. "You can be a real ass sometimes."

Exhaling heavily, Ryan stormed up the stairs.

* * *

"H," Ryan shouted between the number of patrolmen blocking the room's entrance. Horatio signaled to the two men to let him in. "Did the note say anything?" he asked as he approached, careful not to step on any glass.

"Unfortunately, yes." Holding up the note, Ryan noticed it wasn't typed this time but hand written instead.

_To The Cunning Wolf,_

_You dare steal my love from me? My Bella? I promise my revenge will be justified. I will skin the wolf that hunts the beautiful Boa Vista. I will take her for my own as I will take your own life. _

_I am close._

_SC_

"H, he's escalating," Ryan stated gravely. "These are only threats now. God only knows what he'll do when he finally acts on them."

With commanding eyes, Horatio threaded his hands through his jacket to place them on his hips.

"Then, let's beat him to it."

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, I couldn't help but put that last Horatio-ultimatum line. Wow, so the stalker has started destroying Ryan's things? And where the heck is Wyzgowski? I guess everyone needs sleep, right? =) (What the heck! **Melxx's** questioning at the end of chapters is becoming an epidemic!)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I didn't mean to make this one so long, but things needed to be said and done, lol. As always, your reviews are amazing! Everyone has such great and different ideas about what's going on...I just LOVE it! No one has it completely right, but some are TERRIBLY CLOSE! Keep the guesses coming!

You escape from life is below:

* * *

His back pressed against the wall, Ryan peered into the break room, Paula's makeup compact in hand. Natalia lay sound asleep, seemingly passed out on the uncomfortable, tacky couch. Ryan's eyes lowered somberly as he took in the small view from the mirror.

_This is too much for her_, he thought. _We need to get this guy before…_ Ryan refused to finish that thought, that negative idea of everything he had witnessed and experienced just being a cop.

"This is a familiar scene," stated a voice feet away. Looking up, Ryan saw Eric leaning against the receptionist's desk, staring at him intently.

"Oh," Ryan breathed in embarrassment, "I was just checking on her. Didn't think she would care too much seeing me, though, so," he shrugged. Pushing himself against the wall to straighten his posture, Ryan closed the compact and walked in Eric's direction, leaning gently over towards Paula to hand her the item. "Thanks, Paula."

"Anytime, sweety," the female officer winked as the two men walked away.

"So, what time did you guys get here?" Eric asked, keeping his walk in step with the younger CSI. From the looks of it, Ryan was heading towards the elevator.

"I'd say around 5am," Ryan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Talia didn't get much sleep before last night's events. She pretty much passed out the moment her head hit the couch." Letting out a forged laugh, Ryan attempted to wear a smile to little avail.

"You look like you could use a nap yourself," Eric pointed out as they came to a stop near the stairs.

"Nah," Ryan replied, his eyes shying back down, "I'm fine. Nothing a little coffee couldn't cure."

Eying him suspiciously, Eric let out an incredulous exhale, making a mental note to check on Ryan periodically. _He's never one to admit defeat…_ though, in truth, every member of the team was guilty of that. "You holding up okay?" the Cuban inquired.

"My car is pretty beat up and my room is a mess, but other than that, I'd say everything's great," he joked sarcastically. Sighing, Ryan finally looked up from his focus on the floor. "I'm fine. I'm just stressed and really wishing this building had a gym so I could get in a couple of punches."

"You box?" Eric questioned curiously with raised brows. "When did you start that?"

"When I was dealing with my gambling addiction," Ryan answered with timid smirk. "You know what they say about idle hands."

"Devil's Playground," Eric chimed in congenially.

Ryan nodded slightly as a boiling sensation grew in his eyes, his teeth grinding quietly.

"God, I just wish I knew what to do!" the brown-haired man exclaimed. He began to pace the hallway while his left hand balled up into a fist. "She's afraid to show it, but I know this whole thing is freaking Natalia out, and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it!"

"You're being there for her, Wolfe," Eric stated. "That's probably the best thing you could do right now."

"You know," Ryan began as he still paced, "she was there for me."

Eric listened silently, unsure of where he was going.

"When I was fired- when the only thing I wanted to do was gamble my money and life off to some bookie- Natalia was there for me," Ryan paused and looked determinedly at Eric. "She helped me file every paperwork, sift through every parking ticket I gave out... she did it, no questions asked." Staring back down to the floor, Ryan composed himself and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I can't even return the favor."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Eric replied. "Right now, you're acting like Natalia is the only victim in this whole thing, but her stalker is after you, too."

"That doesn't make me feel any less helpless. Not to mention it just reminds me I'm probably the reason Natalia is in this mess to begin with," Ryan mumbled, sighing heavily and stared down at his watch. "Loman's waiting for me. I'll see you later." Pivoting on his heels, Ryan pushed the door open to the stairwell, pausing shortly and turning back. "Delko, thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know the hours you and everyone else have been pulling with this case...," Ryan stumbled on his words before continuing, "and I know we've never really been on the best terms-,"

"Don't mention it, brother," Eric acknowledged with a raised hand.

Both men casually smiled at one another before parting ways.

* * *

"Natalia," a murmured voice sounded. The southern voice was familiar to the brunette as it continued to punch its way through the heavy darkness that surrounded her. "Natalia, sweety...," the voice sounded again.

Stirring on the couch, Natalia slightly opened her eyes, a blonde blob barely taking shape in front of her. She carefully rubbed her eyelids as the blurriness disappeared to reveal Calleigh perched on the edge of the couch.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Calleigh inquired kindly.

"What time is it?" Natalia asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's almost 10am," Calleigh presented her watch to the brunette who sighed and closed her eyes willingly.

"God, I had the greatest dream," Natalia stated timidly, a smile rising from her lips.

"Really?" Calleigh replied, raising her perfectly arched brow in curiosity. "What was it about?"

"Uh," Natalia peered up and felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "It's a little personal."

_I bet it was_, Calleigh thought. _I'll assume about a certain CSI... good, she needs that right now. _"I heard about what happened last night."

"Yeah," Natalia sadly affirmed. "He won't admit it, but I think Ryan's a little shaken up about it." Pausing, she shook her head in disappointment. "And to make matters worse, he had to take out on the police protection!"

"Uh, I heard Chad fell asleep during his shift," Calleigh retorted. "That kid is not exactly winning points with me, either."

"I know, but did Ryan have to be a complete jerk about it?" Natalia questioned, confident her idea was rational. "I mean, don't you remember when you were on patrol? All that crap you took for it?"

Warily, Calleigh agreed with a nod.

"God, and we were having such a great night, too," Natalia sighed somberly.

"Really?" Calleigh asked, her face brightening up.

"I mean, it was awkward at first, which is weird because Ryan is usually never awkward around me," the brunette wrinkled her brow as she recalled the night. "Anyway, we both couldn't sleep, so we stayed up and watched a movie. But then-." Her smile fading away, Natalia lowered her focus to her fidgeting fingers.

"Hun," Calleigh stated, noticing Natalia's change in demeanor, "what's wrong?" Calmly, Calleigh placed a hand atop Natalia's nervous ones, patiently waiting for her to answer. "Sweety, we're going to catch the creep, I promise."

"No. It's not that," Natalia mumbled under her breath. "It's something Ryan said last night. I never asked him about it, but it's been bugging me." Darting her eyes up, Natalia focused on the blonde and bit the inside of her mouth. "You remember what the first letter said, right?"

"Yeah," Calleigh stated slowly, hoping Natalia's idea wasn't leading in the wrong direction._ Please, don't ask..._

"Did you or Eric...or anyone else show Ryan that first letter?" Natalia inquired frustratingly.

"I, uh," Calleigh stumbled, "he might have seen it when he was going over the evidence."

Natalia exhaled sharply and let the statement sink in. Searching her eyes to nowhere in particular, she suddenly had an idea and shot up from the couch, her heals clicking with determination.

Eyes widening, Calleigh snapped her head in Natalia's new direction as the brunette walked away. _Where in the Hell is she going?_ Quickly, she sprinted after Natalia, who seemed adamant about making it to the layout room.

"Walter," Natalia stated as she entered the room, "where is the file for my case?"

Walter, who was originally hunched over a sampled finger print, stuttered bashfully. "BV, I don't think it's procedure for you to look at that." Carefully, he placed a tanned hand over the file and began to slide it towards himself.

"Hand it over," she demanded, presenting her hand out, "now."

"Nat," Calleigh worded breathlessly as she stumbled into the room, "I don't think that's a great idea," she warned.

"Will everyone stop telling me what they think and just let me see the file?" Reaching over, Natalia pried the Manilla folder from under Walter's hand as another hand prevented the brunette from opening it.

"Trust me, Nat," Calleigh advised again, "you don't want to do this."

Natalia withdrew from the blonde's grasp and situated the file in front of her curious eyes. At first, nothing seemed abnormal; the last couple of letters were all documented in their usual style.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Walter inquired nervously.

"The first letter, it was sealed." Natalia continued to search through the documents. "If I were on this case, I would have tested it to see if there was DNA."

Both Walter and Calleigh stood quietly as Natalia pulled out the paper in question. Her brows scrunched up as a hand slowly rose to cover her mouth not out of fright but shock.

"Ryan," she barely voiced, a twinge of a smile rising from the edges of her lips. "He's my mystery man?"

"Natalia," Calleigh whispered rhetorically...

Natalia brought her eyes up and focused between the two members. "Did you guys know this?"

"Not until the DNA results came back," Calleigh replied somberly. "But he only sent the first letter. The others are a copycat."

"Well, I figured that much," Natalia stated sarcastically. "But Christmas...that was him, too?" She placed a loving hand upon her chest and felt the pendant still hanging and watched both CSIs nod lightly.

Truthfully, Natalia had a feeling Ryan was the one originally behind the curtain. Out of all of the men in that lab, he knew and understood her the most. Though, when he reacted so harshly to the second letter, Natalia began to question her own judgment.

_Maybe he doesn't feel what I feel_, she thought mindlessly one night as she drifted off to sleep.

"Listen, BV," Walter began with a serious tone, "you can't mention this to Ryan."

"No wonder he's been so spacey lately," Natalia mentioned with a shake of the head. "I thought it was just the case he was working on or some kind of family problem..."

"BV, I'm not kidding around," Walter demanded.

"Yeah, Nat," Calleigh chimed in. "He's embarrassed about all of this enough already."

"Why would he-," Natalia paused as her brows raised in revelation. "He doesn't think- that this stalker is his fault?" As the two CSIs repeated the affirmed nod, Natalia shook her's in contrast. "But he didn't cause this. Some psycho is doing this. God, he takes on way too much for his own good."

"I have a feeling that's not going to change anytime soon," Calleigh smirked. "But seriously, don't tell him you know. This is his secret to tell you...when the time is right."

Wrinkling her mouth in defeat, Natalia reluctantly nodded.

_Ryan..._

With a quick smile, she headed towards DNA as she attempted her best to stay level-headed.

_I was hoping it was you..._

_

* * *

_

Mark Langley tapped his heel against the school desk nervously as he waited for the crazy lunatic who got him into this mess to arrive.

_I had to have that stash in my room that night_, he thought. _Then again, that stash was how this whole mess started._

Thinking back, he could still clearly remember his girlfriend's face when she found the drugs under his bed; a look filled with so much disappointment, he could hardly stand the memory.

Then the fight out in the front lawn, the cops showing up. He felt absolutely horrible for disturbing the neighborhood, especially the sweet and caring Natalia Boa Vista, his neighbor. He knew about the late shifts she took sometimes, so waking up to that debacle wasn't the most gracious thing he had done.

Luckily, no charges were filed...that was until that low-down Son-of-a-Bitch...

Speak of the Devil...

"Have you been waiting long?" the chilling voice echoed from the threshold of the classroom. The teenager jumped from his thoughts to see the man leaning against door frame, a cunning smile on his face.

"Not really," Mark informed him. "Why did you call?"

"Things aren't going exactly as I planned it," the stalker stated bluntly as he walked closer to Mark. "My Bella is getting too close to that cop. So, I'm going to need you...again."

* * *

**A/N:** That's right! There are two culprits at play! Sounds to me like Mark is just a pawn, though. Poor thing. Hopefully I'll have him grow a backbone near the end *shrugs* We'll see.

Oh, and yeah...I totally let Natalia find out, lol. Anyway, R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Holy Cajoly.. I was only going to take a couple of days to write this one, but I didn't mean to take this long. Sorry for wait!

* * *

"Travers!" announced a very determined Eric as he walked through the threshold into trace. "Please, tell me you got something."

Glancing up, Travers smirked at Eric's dedication to the case. When it involved his team members, not even the demons of Hell could stop him.

"Lucky for you, Calleigh found an interesting trace on the doorknob of Natalia's backdoor." The British tech peered back to the computer monitor and studied the test currently processing. "I have an idea of what it could be, but I'm not sure."

"The suspect actually left something behind?" Eric questioned confusedly as he placed his hands atop the elongated table. "I don't recall anything being found in Natalia's car."

"Maybe he slipped up," Travers shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe he did." Clicking his teeth together, Eric scrunched his brows and carefully considered the possibly. _He's been really cautious with his other letters. Why not with this one?_ "Well, in any case, it's a possible break for us. How long before you find out what it is exactly?"

"It shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes." Both men nodded before Eric heard his name being called, and in a rather energized manner.

"Eric," repeated Calleigh from the lab hallways. She waited to speak until she was closer to her counterpart. Looking around discreetly, an action the team adopted at the start of case, Calleigh lowered her voice. "The prints we found on Natalia's last letter, they match the unknowns from the previous letters."

"Didn't we decide those were from the original handler of the materials?" Eric asked.

"Eric, this is more than a coincidence," Calleigh stated, alarmed. "The prints obviously belong to the stalker."

"If the stalker was from the lab, the prints would have matched to someone in the database," Eric pointed out. Shaking his head, the CSI let out a grave exhale, realizing how hard the case just became.

_Which means our suspect pool is bigger than we originally assumed_, he thought.

"Analysis is done, Delko," Travers interrupted, poking his head out from the lab door. As Calleigh and Eric trailed back into the room, Travers scurried over to the computer monitor and swung it to their view. "The sample contained Magnesium Sulfate, Phosphate, and Potassium Nitrate; fertilizer."

"Rose fertilizer, Eric," Calleigh mentioned. Noticing the men's sudden reaction, she shrugged. "My mom used to be an avid gardener."

Eric let out a subconscious laugh, a timid smile on the tip of his lips. _She never ceases to amaze me._ Averting his current thoughts, Eric brought himself back to the case. "Is it possible to narrow it down to a brand?"

"Normally, no," Travers said as he scrunched his lips and continued to read off the information. "However, further analysis shows contents pertaining to organic fertilizer. Organic brands also include bone and fish meal."

"Natural elements," Calleigh added.

"Exactly," Travers affirmed. "Not to mention, while all fertilizers contain an N-P-K ratio, each ratio is different." Pulling up a new window, the lab technician began typing into a search engine his findings. His brows rose at the limited list before his eyes." This particular ratio is used by 3 Organic brands: Rise'n Shine, Rose Delight, and Secret Garden."

"Alright, I'll start making some calls," Calleigh stated as she pulled her cell phone out and walked away with a powerful step.

"Wait a minute, Calleigh," Eric whispered, following her close. He quickly reached his hand to stop her, his fingers gently brushing against her bare arm. Pressing his lips together, Eric brought himself closer to her ears, Calleigh chilling at his warm breath. "Tripp and I visited a flower shop Ryan bought Natalia's flowers from the other day."

"Could the stalker have been following Ryan before?" she pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it seems like this trace is more than just a coincidence," the Cuban noted. Sighing, he anxiously rubbed a hand across his shaved head.

"Eric," Calleigh interrupted heedfully, "this entire case seems that way."

* * *

"So, you know what to do?" the stranger asked, his voice low and steady.

Mark, clutching his fist into tight balls, rolled eyes his in irritation. He hated this, absolutely hated this. _I should just say no_, he silently decided. _I should tell him to shove it and walk away!_

Finally bringing his focus to the man, Mark noticed his irate demeanor. Those eyes of devilish proportions scared him. He couldn't say no for fear of what this man could do. After all, he did have the power to put Mark away for a long time.

At least, that's what the stranger kept telling the teenager. Gulping down the ball of nerves in his throat, Mark sheepishly nodded his head.

"Good," the man said and looked at his watch. If they were going to succeed in this, they needed to get the ball rolling now. "We better get going. You don't want to be late for work." As he plastered a grandiose smirk upon his face, the stranger turned on his heels to head out the door.

When he heard no footsteps, the man swung around and faced Mark again. The boy remained seating in the classroom chair, his eyes fixated to a single patterned tile on the floor.

"What are you waiting for? A fire to start?" the man inquired with detest. "I said let's go!"

"No," Mark suddenly announced, grinding his teeth.

Moments before, as the man began to leave, her face came to him, her beautifully innocent face. Natalia Boa Vista had never done anything to him. Though the two neighbors didn't have a strong conversational relationship, the CSI was always a delight to Mark. He wasn't the greatest student, a trait his parents more than emphasized on a daily occurrence. Even then, Natalia encouraged him to continue.

_If you quit, the world wins_, she once told him. If only he had listened to her the moment he bought the drugs, then none of this would be happening.

_I need to protect her_, Mark courageously declared, _protect her from this lunatic._

"Did you say 'no' to me?" the man growled angrily.

"I won't do it," Mark replied, his stature becoming confident. "I'm going to the police and telling them what you're doing."

"Really?" the man retorted and began a blaring laugh. He flailed his arms up in hysterics, pounding his hands down to his lap. "You-," he started as he attempted to catch his breath. "What are you going to tell them? That you aided and abetted in the stalking of a government employee?"

"I'm just an accomplice!" Mark exclaimed. "They'll throw the law harder at you than at me."

"Wanna bet?" the man stated wickedly. "I'll tell them it was all you, that poor little Mark with a drug habit needed someone to blame."

"I'll them the truth," Mark stated earnestly, though his eyes were desperate and pleading.

"Who do you think they'll believe?" the man asked cunningly. "A teenager with bad grades? Or a **cop**? Either way, you're going down."

Once again, Mark gulped down the ball of nerves that took refuge in his throat. He was right; the cop was right. There was no way they would take a teenager's word over a man who let him off with a warning more than a week ago.

Mark Langley was stuck, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, at least nothing he could think of.

"Fine," Mark stated bitterly through his teeth. Pushing himself out of the desk, he followed the cop out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Quick question," the patrol officer mentioned as they walked the bare, echoing hallway, "I'm a cop, so I can get into a school on a Sunday with ease, but…how did you get in here?"

The teenager casually reached into a pocket of his faded cargo pants and pulled out a clump of keys. "I'm friends with the janitor."

"Ha!" the cop chuckled, placing an arm around Mark who instantly tensed, "of course you are. That's why you're the best assistant I've ever had!"

As Mark trailed out of the school with the cop to their destination, a wave of nausea overcame his stomach. If he didn't already hate this situation, the teenager was coming close to hating himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! Congrats to those who figured out it was a cop! But which cop? Have you even met this one yet? Keep the guesses coming! Also, let me know how this chapter went. I'm super sick all of a sudden, so I don't really have a clear mind to edit it properly, bleck!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Bringing you a quicky before Thursday comes around. St. Patrick's is a "no end in sight" kinda day for Irish dancers, yikes!

* * *

Steven Wyzgowski impatiently tapped the pen in his right hand as he stared at the papers before him. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes in hopes to gain more energy from the vicious scrub. His body felt tired, the core temperature mixing from hot to cold, noting how little sleep he actually got last night.

The lab, as always, had the greatest of gossip ears this side of Miami. So, it was safe to say people heard, albeit discussed, everyone's dirty laundry. Some said this was due to the time waiting for tests and samples to finish as boredom set in with every lab tech and CSI. Nonetheless, the lab "understood" Steven's current situation involving a very sick mother and less than enthusiastic siblings.

_If only they knew..._

Focusing back to the paperwork with a multitude of blank spaces waiting to be filled, Steven frustratingly closed his eyes. Breathing deep, he attempted to compose his center and search for some sort of concentration.

_Must finish these papers... I'm so far behind already!_

"Steven?" voiced a concerned female from behind him. He jumped, startled, and turned to meet his interruption. His body was tense, ready to bark at the distraction, but instantly relaxed when he noticed who it was. _Now, how can I be upset at a face that beautiful?_

"Hi, Ms. Boa Vista," he sheepishly replied before returning his eyes towards the table.

"What are you doing in the break room?" she asked curiously and sat in the chair directly adjacent from him.

"Oh," he began with a slight shake of his head, "It's quieter here than the station, so I'm just catching up on a ton of paperwork. It never ends."

"No, it doesn't," Natalia chuckled. "Even as a CSI now, it still comes at you by the barrels."

A comfortable silence fell between them before Steven exhaled somberly.

"I heard about last night," he mentioned, his eyes lowering to the floor. "I'm sorry all of that happened. I shouldn't have handed that assignment off to Hayward in the first place."

"What are you apologizing for?" Natalia retorted, slightly baffled. _He's a lot like a certain someone I know... always taking on too much._ "You know better than anyone else that overnight police protection is required a replacement. Hayward is the one who fell asleep. Not you."

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep to begin with!" he quietly exclaimed. "I don't know. I just don't like the idea of a sweet person like you not getting the protection she deserves."

"How very kind of you, but like I've said to probably a million people, I'm capable of taking care of myself. After all, I **was **in the FBI." A quick chuckle and smile was exchanged between the two. "I know you're doing everything you can, and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Steven answered proudly. "So, are we changing locations tonight?"

"Ryan and I don't want to, but Horatio insisted, so… yeah."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at the end of your shift," he stated before hesitantly turning back to the papers.

"Uh...do you need some help with this paperwork?" Natalia placed her hand atop the pile of scattered forms. "I don't really like to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good at helping with this kind of stuff," she smiled generously.

"You don't have to-," he began but stopped short due to Natalia's formidable expression. "That would be great, thank you." As the two set to work, a quiet chirping sounded from Steven's right hip. Pulling out the cell phone from his uniformed pant pocket, he gave a quick grin before answering.

"Hello?" the officer answered. "This is he. …What?" Steven's voice started to quiver slightly as the unknown caller continued. "Uh, yes. I just need to clear it with my Supervisor. I'll be there soon." Hanging up, Steven darted his eyes back to the concerned CSI. "That was the hospital. They just admitted my mom," he said and shot up from his seat, frantically collecting the mess of papers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Natalia replied remorsefully, standing up to help with his feverish mustering.

"I'll try my best to be back before your shift is over," Steven said in his absent mindedness. Scooping up every last paper, the officer hastily rushed out of the break room.

"Steven, don't worry about that right now," Natalia called out causing the bewildered man to freeze and pivot back to her direction. "Just take care of your mother. I'll let your Supervisor know, okay?"

After a gentle, appreciated nod, the young officer scurried out of the building, stopping every few seconds to grab a stray form that carelessly floated to the floor.

* * *

Two shots. Breathing deeply, a smile perched itself upon Calleigh Duquesne's face. _That never gets old_, she thought delightfully. After the events of the previous days, it was nice to get back to a relatively normal swing of procedures. After all, there were other cases to solve.

She confidently meandered her way over to pry the bullets out before bringing them over to the microscope for observation.

"Calleigh," Ryan called as he entered the Ballistics lab, an evidence envelope in one hand. "I have that bullet for you to compare against." Tossing it near some files, the brown-haired man situated himself along the edge of the blonde's cold, steel desk.

"Thanks, babe," Calleigh commented, stilling looking through the lenses. Double-taking her attention from the microscope to Ryan, she furrowed her brows and stood straight. "You okay?"

Ryan quietly murmured an affirmation followed by a nod but remained seated against the edge of the desk.

"Okay, spill it," she demanded with a raised eyebrow as she waltzed over to the male CSI. "And don't give me that "everything's fine" crap you always pull." She comfortably found a spot on the desk next to him.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, taken aback. "When have I done that?"

"Let's think," the blonde ascended her eyes to the ceiling of the room. "There was the time you were gambling, when you had to keep Horatio's fake death a secret, when you were kidnapped by the Russians, oh…and then there's this entire case-."

"Okay, okay," Ryan cut her off defensively. "I get it."

"So...," she slowly began.

"So…I was, uh, just wondering…," he paused momentarily and scratched the top of his left brow, "if you have any leads on the 'Stupid Cupid' case."

"We do," Calleigh suspiciously replied. "It's possible the stalker followed you to the flower shop you bought Natalia's roses at."

"Really?" Ryan's eyes widen. "So, what does that mean? Could I already know the stalker?"

"Anything's possible, Ryan. Eric and Tripp are on their way to check it out," she stated, carefully scrutinizing him. _What's he getting at?_

"Well, maybe they need some back-up," the brown-haired man absorbedly noted and stood up to head back out. Quickly, Calleigh caught his wrist and tenderly pulled him back down to sit again.

"Hold on there, cowboy," she declared. "They have it covered, but something tells me that's not what's on your mind."

Ryan searched his eyes around the room anxiously, then pivoted his upper body around and grabbed the evidence he previously abandoned. "Then I just need this analyzed. I wanna close this case."

Pursing her lips together, Calleigh closed her eyes in frustration. _Some habits die hard…_ "Okay," she replied irately with a click of the tongue. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yup," Ryan stated abruptly and stood to head out again.

As she grinded her teeth in exasperation, Calleigh pulled out her cell phone and pressed a speed dial. "Horatio," she chimed worriedly into the speaker. "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

**A/N: **So, is Steven really running off to see his sick mom? And what's up with Ryan? He's suddenly very melancholy. O_o... R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** *chirp chirp* HEY! Where did everyone go? You don't like? Okaaaaay... then tell me! I'm always open to criticism.

For those who did review, thank you! I don't think you guys realize it, but your reviews have shaped the way this story goes. Anyway, one LONG scene below...for you RaiN lovers, =).

* * *

The inside of the metal locker was flawlessly immaculate, but that didn't stop him from obsessing, observing, searching for the one vicious piece of lent or dirt that held its territory.

He collapsed his head in his hands and lay his elbows against his knees. Ryan peaked through a set of fingers as he sat quietly on the bench in front of his locker.

_I can't even control my own locker._

Letting the weight of his head fall into his left hand, he stared at the locker again and squinted his eyes. If the dirt was there, it was hiding good.

_Like this stalker._

_It's my fault_, he thought defeated. _I could have left it alone. The roses, the candy, the letter...none of it had to happen. It's my fault. Because of my actions, this sick freak is haunting Talia._

_Found you. _He rapidly stood up, grabbing the cleaner and cloth situated next to him, and began scrubbing mercilessly. Ryan pushed the cloth through the corners of the top shelf, rubbing the edges into his own skin, until satisfaction was met.

_There_, he thought with victory. _Now if I could only do the same with my life._

_I hate this. I want control back. I NEED control back. _Sitting back down to the bench, he threw the cleaning supplies towards the threshold of the room and slumped down, still staring. _Someone wants me dead, and I can't even fight back._

_At least I met the Russian._

"Oh, there you are!" exclaimed Natalia as she peeped her head into the locker room. Walking in, she noticed Ryan hadn't flinched. She grew worried when she recognized his expression and the cleaner near her feet. "Horatio needs us in his office," Natalia mentioned hesitantly.

_Who am I kidding, I couldn't even take care of the Russian on my own._

"Ryan?" Natalia voiced again, but he continued to stare at the interior of the locker.

_Maybe if I find the bastard, I could confront him...stop Natalia's nightmares._

"Ryan!" she slightly shouted, shaking his right shoulder.

"Wha-," Ryan stammered as he stumbled out of his self-induced trance. "Sorry, yeah. Uh," he shook his head and pinched his eyes closed. "What were you saying?"

"Horatio needs us in his office," she repeated and sat down next to him. Natalia glanced back at the cleaning supplies concernedly. "What are you doing?"

"Killing time while Calleigh processes the bullet from the victim," Ryan stated lowly. "I don't have any other opens cases. I guess crime's a bit slow in Miami today."

As she bit the bottom corner of her lip, Natalia delicately asked her next question. "Are you okay?"

Ryan deliberately rolled his eyes with a audible huff causing Natalia to tense.

"I take it you've been asked that a lot lately," Natalia observed with a gentle grin. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Sighing loudly, Natalia rested her head atop a perched hand. "That's okay. We don't have to talk. But I'm here...just in case."

Ryan gulped down the ball in his throat before speaking, peering out of the corner of his vision. "Nat, aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Natalia echoed, turning her head to meet his eyes. "Of course I'm scared. I'm terrified."

"You don't really show it," he pointed out. Lifting his head up, Ryan cocked it to the side to gaze at the brunette and crossed his arms.

Shrugging, Natalia broke the gaze and shook her head in confusion. "I guess... I don't really have time to show it." _Never really thought about it_, she realized. "Besides, if I show it, he wins." She quickly darted her eyes back to him. "Right?"

"I guess." As he exhaled heavily, Ryan slapped his hands down on his lap in frustration. "I just want to catch this guy...like now."

Timidly, Natalia reached for Ryan's right hand and entwined her fingers with his. "He will be caught, Ry. The team is doing everything they can." The brunette lovingly squeezed his hand. "Have faith in that."

As timidly as their hands merged, the CSIs peacefully closed their eyes and collapsed their tired heads against each other, Natalia's snuggling in the nook of Ryan's neck.

"This isn't right," Ryan remarked after a small silence.

"What isn't?" Natalia asked, her eyes barely opening and ascending up to his direction.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around." Ryan's eyes remained closed, his thumb absent-mindlessly rubbing Natalia's smooth hand.

The female brunette looked down at the hands and began to follow suit with a hidden smile. "Hey, you've saved me more than enough times. Pretty sure I owe you a favor."

"You don't owe me anything," Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, whatever you say," she chuckled. Ryan smiled as well, taking in the shear pleasure of her laugh. "Aside from that, I know he's after you, too."

Ryan shot his head up and stared at her.

"I read last night's letter," she stated bluntly as if it was a routine occurrence.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't," Ryan sighed and slouched his head back down.

"Ryan, we're in this together, okay?" Natalia affirmed. With her right hand, she cupped Ryan's chin and brought his eyes to her. "We need to be open about everything that's happening. Full disclosure."

"I completely agree," Ryan stated as his eyes darted back and forth, accounting the beauty before him.

"So, if there is anything...anything at all you need to talk about, you can." Natalia deepened her focus in on Ryan's eyes, desperately hoping to will his confession about the first letter. _Come on, Ryan_, she urged. _Just say it. I know you want to._

_No way_, he mindfully declared. _I'm taking that secret to the grave if I have to._

"Nope," Ryan falsely confirmed with a head shake. "There's nothing." With an artificial smile and a brow raised, the male CSI attempted to change the subject. "Doesn't Horatio need us...or something?"

_Damn you, Wolfe_ , Natalia grumbled. "Yeah," she stated as she broke eye contact. "We better hurry. He asked for us 10 minutes ago."

Ryan hastily stood up, collecting his personal cleaning supplies and placing them in their respective spots in the locker before shutting it closed. He then turned to Natalia and reached a hand out, signaling her to grab hold. "Then, we better not keep him waiting, right?"

Hands coupled loosely, Natalia disappointingly stood and led Ryan out the locker room and towards Horatio's office.

She was determined to get Ryan to admit his feelings for her. If not now, then later.

After all, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** See? A nice long RaiN scene for everyone. Next scene: we find out why Horatio wants to talk. Also, a bit of sting operation is ahead. This story is literally dwindling down to the end.

**BTW:** does anyone know what ... foreshadowing is? =). *wink wink*


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm hyped up on coffee ice cream! So, here is your SUUUUUUUUUppper long chapter, =). Hopefully it satisfies your questions from the reviews. If not, let me know!

HEART YOU AAAAAALLLLL!

* * *

A light tapping of bare knuckles sounded against the Lieutenant's office door. Gazing up, Horatio signaled for the CSI to enter.

"Calleigh, is everything set?" he asked profoundly.

"Yup," she confirmed as she entered the enclosed space. "And when I talked to Valera, she only confirmed my suspicions."

"Which is?"

"Apparently Natalia's been extremely jumpy," Calleigh mentioned somberly. "She even said Natalia's come close to accidently attacking her a couple of times. When Valera confronted her about it, Natalia denied anything was wrong." Sighing heavily, the blonde lowered her head. "This case is obviously affecting those two more than they're letting on."

"They're strong CSIs, Calleigh," Horatio pointed out. "But when it comes down to taking care of themselves, they tend to walk blind." A small smile etched itself onto his mouth. "I remember a certain individual who wouldn't go to the hospital after being in a fire… until she collapsed."

"That was different, Horatio," Calleigh stated defensively. Staring intently at the red-head, she rolled eyes. "Okay, maybe it wasn't different."

"So," he sighed, "will we have enough coverage?"

"I've already talked to Walter, Travers and Valera. They're all on board. I also discussed it with the night-shift supervisor. She said she has a couple of workers who've been asking lately about overtime."

A tapping for the second time echoed through the room. As Horatio and Calleigh looked back at the threshold, they both lightly beamed at the sight.

"H," Ryan announced first. Stepping into the office, the male CSI took note of their geeky expression. Looking down, he realized Natalia's and his hands were still entwined and quickly pulled them apart. "You needed to see us?"

"Mr. Wolfe, Ms. Boa Vista. Could you please have a seat?" Horatio gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Stepping back, Calleigh situated herself along a side shelf.

"Something wrong?" Natalia asked confusedly as the two sat down. "Is there a break in the case?" The brunette's eyes widened as they darted back and forth between the red-head and the blonde.

"No," Horatio stated with a lowered head. "I wanted to see how you two are holding up."

Both CSIs shook their heads with a gentle shrug, uncertain of Horatio's concern.

The team have had people out to get them before; the Russians, the Mala Noches, groups with far more capabilities to destroy Miami than one lunatic could ever think on his own.

So this guy had attacked them both on their own territory, but Ryan and Natalia knew they could handle it.

Considering the situation, they were managing pretty well.

_He's just one man,_ Ryan had been telling himself. _As long as Natalia is safe, it doesn't matter how I feel._

_Nothing's going to happen at the lab_, Natalia had persuaded herself. _Besides, the team will catch the freak, and everything will be okay._

"Everything's fine, Horatio," Natalia stated firmly. _Why do I get the feeling we're being ganged up on?_

"Natalia's right, H," Ryan confirmed, squinting his eyes suspiciously. "Is this really why you called us here?"

"Not completely," Calleigh chimed in. "With Horatio's permission, we've arranged a couple days off of work for the both of you."

_Excuse me?_ Natalia thought harshly.

"What?" Ryan suddenly barked as he sat straighter in the chair. His eyes shot angrily over to Calleigh. "Why?"

"Ryan, you could use the time away from here," Calleigh declared.

"I can't take time off right now!" Ryan continued to argue.

"Neither can I," Natalia shook her head to agree. _I can't leave here_, she thought frantically. _This is the only place I feel safe._

"Besides, I have tons of cases still wide open!" Ryan hollered in desperation.

_What? _Natalia furrowed her brows in confusion. _Why is he lying like that?_

_But am I really anymore different?_ The brunette CSI rolled her eyes annoyingly and sunk her head into one hand.

"Well, we both feel that," Horatio paused and glanced briefly towards the blonde, "you're becoming overwhelmed with this case."

"But we're not!" Ryan shouted. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting, he shot up and began pacing. "Natalia and I have been doing everything we're supposed to be doing, but it's not enough!"

"I think maybe Natalia should speak for herself," Horatio insisted. He had been staring at the female for a while; her head was still slumped down into one hand.

"Fine," she grumbled irately. "Whatever."

"We've already established a safe house for you two," Calleigh added cautiously. She slouched her shoulders down when she noticed their increased agitation. "It's only for a couple of days!" she guaranteed.

"And then what?" Natalia exclaimed as she threw a hand in the air. "He'll still be out there!"

"We'll deal with that when we come to it," Calleigh stated. "But right now, a few days away from all of this is best."

A third tapping lightly trilled against the glass door. Natalia jumped at the small yet abrupt sound but quickly smiled to hide her current state as a blond officer stuck his head sheepishly through the opening.

"I'm sorry, sir," Chad Hayward said, abashed. He observed the Lieutenant's current visitors, mentally choking. _Oh God_, he thought as a shaky breath escaped him. "I have that report you wanted from last night." Carefully, he walked closer to the desk, attempting to steer clear of a steamed Wolfe.

"Hi, Chad," Natalia greeted the younger officer with a wave to which he smiled charmingly.

"Just set it right there, thank you," Horatio ordered. Returning his attention back to the previous matter, he lifted up his cell phone to make a call. "I'll have Officer Wyzgowski accompany you two to your homes to pack a bag."

"Steven!" Natalia exclaimed before collapsing her forehead against her palm. "He's at the hospital with his mom. I already informed his Supervisor, but I don't even think he knows how long he'll be."

"Damn," Horatio spat. "I'll contact the station and see if there are any free officers."

"I can do it." The four team members slowly turned their heads to the random voice and saw Officer Hayward paused at the office door. Gulping nervously, he continued to speak. "If that's okay."

Ryan crossed his arms defensively and shook his head. _Like Hell you will…_ "No way," he growled venomously. "We're better off without protection."

"Ryan," Natalia responded in detest.

"No, Talia." Ryan stood firmly, his head cocked to one side as his eyes burned into the young officer.

"If-," Chad stumbled, "If you let me do this, I promise I won't screw it up." He quickly broke eye contact with Ryan and walked towards Horatio. "Please, a second chance. I want to prove myself."

"You of all people should understand second chances, Ryan," Natalia whispered.

Chad felt an inevitable smile appear across his face as he watched the Lieutenant nod.

"Alright," Horatio confirmed. "But just until I get a hold of Officer Wzygowski."

Rolling his eyes, Ryan irritatingly released the tension in his stance and stormed out of the office.

He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

_Where is he?_ Delko thought. Looking down at his watch for the fourth time, Eric debated whether or not he should enter the flower shop on his own.

_I promised Tripp I would wait. But that was a half an hour ago._

An impatient finger tapped against the steering wheel as Eric searched his eyes around the parking lot.

_Screw it._ Quickly, the CSI jumped out of the Hummer and stretched his legs. God, did it feel good to stand again.

Scissors in hand, Mr. Fowler continued to arrange the white satin roses according to his client's details. A ring around the stem of one red rose was a glorious idea. _Such young love_, he thought. _These kids, getting crazier in love every year._

Though he didn't like to praise himself, Mr. Fowler had a knack for reading the men who entered his flower shop every day. Whether they were in love, in grief, in desire or in trouble, the older man could guess what it was these men were after.

There were some who would leave a lasting impression on Mr. Fowler, like that one gentleman from about a week ago. He could see the love that consumed the brown-haired fellow when he bought the dozen pink roses.

_Whoever the lady is, she must worth more than diamonds._

The front door bell chimed, breaking the owner from his thoughts. _Ah, customers_, he thought joyfully. _Now if that damn boy would just get here. He's already 5 minutes late!_

Walking out to the lobby, Mr. Fowler paused at the sight of the tall Cuban before him. _He's back? What does he need now?_

"Hello there again!" Mr. Fowler cheered as he dusted off the stem particles from his hand onto his smock. "I take it you're not here to purchase something, right? Though, a man like you… it's doubtful you're single."

"Actually, I just have a few more questions," Eric replied with a soft chuckle, "if you don't mind."

"Okay, but I'm having a special right now," Mr. Fowler confidently stated, presenting his hand to the poster nearby. "Half a dozen red roses and half a dozen white. Only $19.99."

"Thank you, but-,"

"I see it," the older man interrupted. "A woman. I see the heartbreak in your eyes. You're grieving her." Mr. Fowler approached Eric, a mischievous glimmer in his focus. "But it's not in death, no. You're grieving her from afar…in life."

"I," Eric stuttered, "uh, I'll think about it, thank you." _How the Hell did he do that?_

"So, questions?" The owner straightened his stature and began walking behind the front counter.

"Yes," the CSI affirmed, shaking his head quickly. Looking to a back corner, Eric pointed to a group of bags huddling helplessly, waiting for the next customer to choose them. "That rose fertilizer, Risen Shine. How many people have purchased that?"

"Oh," Mr. Fowler tipped his head to the side for more concentration. "None so far. I mean, we just received that particular product about a week or two ago." The older man grabbed the collar of his shirt and popped it proudly. "My shop is becoming successful, so I was finally able to order the expensive stuff."

"Are you the only one who handles it?" Eric questioned.

_Oh, shit…_ Mark thought as he peered through the glass door. _That CSI is back. What could he possibly want? !_

Taking small steps back, Mark Langley searched his eyes around the parking lot. No other patrol officers were around. It was now or never. He needed to run, to hide, to… well, he wasn't sure exactly what he should do, but it needed to be someplace far away from there.

"Sorry, Mr. Fowler," Mark stated sourly. "You're gonna have to find another stock boy."

"Oh, no, officer," Mr. Fowler replied with a smile, "I'm too old to be lifting those bags. Got a bad back. But my stock boy, Mark, does."

A blaring of a siren from outside caused Eric to immediately turn his head towards the front door. Running out, he recognized the vehicle to be Frank's as the Detective hurled himself out and after the blond teen.

"Stop police!" Frank shouted mid-run. Eric quickly joined suit as the two began their chase down the strip mall and towards a back alley.

_Holy crap!_ Mark thought with fright. He skidded around the corner of the elongated building, barely managing to miss the garbage cans in his way, and began picking up items to throw back at the cops' direction.

"We said stop!" Eric yelled, jumping over the random items Mark chucked back. The CSI tried to catch his step but was instantly attacked in the face by a metal trash can the teenager threw towards him. "Ga—ow!" Eric slowed down and leaned against the alley wall, attempting to collect his vision again.

"I got him!" exclaimed Tripp as he continued his mad dash.

"Oh, shit!" Mark angrily cursed as he approached the end of the alley. "I should have thought about this!" He hesitantly began to scurry up the ladder to a fire escape, but was dragged down by his ankles.

"Get down from there!" Frank hollered as the teenager fell carelessly to the asphalt.

"I didn't do it!" Mark declared. As Frank twirled Mark around to his stomach to cuff him, Eric ran up from behind.

"Really?" Eric replied, "then why did you run?"

"I, uh-," Mark gulped nervously. "I was late for school!"

"It's Sunday, dumbass," Frank retorted and pulled the teenager up to his feet.

"I meant Sunday school!" Mark hesitantly shouted.

"Ha, yeah. Right." With Eric holding on to Mark's left elbow and Tripp holding on to his right, Mark was escorted back to the vehicles. "What took you so long, Frank?" Eric quickly asked as the three walked.

"I was at another case," Frank mentioned breathlessly. Obviously, the run was a bit much for him. "You know how it is: traffic on causeway."

* * *

_My plan is falling into place_, the stranger thought with a devilish smile.

_Won't be long before I can strike, before I can slaughter that Wolfe and take my Bella far away from here._

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N:** DUDE! Mark's that kid from the flower shop! What a freaking coincidence! Also, hope you liked having Frank catch the guy. I know on the show he's not the most athletic of the cast, but I felt he was due for something, =).


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** =)

* * *

"Here we are!" Officer Chad Hayward announced as the patrol car pulled up towards Ryan's home. Staring out of the passenger window, Ryan sighed heavily as he took in the scene. His car was gone, off to be processed and hopefully repaired, and there was crime scene tape around the side of the building.

"Thanks Chad," Natalia cordially replied with a smile. She had barely let out a breath the entire ride due to the tension between the two men. So any chance she could, Natalia would attempt to lighten the mood, mostly to no success. "We won't be long."

"Alright, I'll just wait here," he replied just as joyfully. _What a sweet woman_, Chad thought. _Though, how she is friends with him…_ Chad's mind trailed off as the two CSIs slid against the leather seats and out the back of the vehicle.

"Damn it," Natalia suddenly cursed under her breath, her legs dangling just outside the open door.

"What?" Ryan pivoted around to her direction hastily.

"My phone," she began as she ducked under the frame to stand. "It's dead." Quickly, Natalia slammed the door shut and walked determinedly towards the front door.

"Didn't you charge it last night?" Ryan questioned as he followed closely behind her.

"No," Natalia replied with slight embarrassment. "With everything that happened yesterday, the last thing on my mind was my phone. I don't even remember seeing my charger last night."

Digging deeply into his pant pocket, Ryan grunted in frustration before pulling out his house keys. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'm sure it's in your bag upstairs." Gently opening the door, Ryan allowed Natalia to step inside before closing the door behind him. "Do you want a drink first?"

"Uh, yeah," Natalia replied, the two casually walking towards Ryan's kitchen. "Water, please."

Chuckling to herself, the brunette realized how comfortable she had become with the male CSI's place. She may have slept there only one night, but Natalia had spent many other nights hanging out with Ryan. Overtime, his home felt as calming as her own.

Opening the refrigerator, Ryan stretched his arm to the back of the box and pulled out two bottles, tossing one to Natalia.

After a couple of sips, Ryan pulled out a coaster and situated his drink atop a table near the couch. "Alright," he announced with a clap, "let's go pack and charge your phone. Don't want to keep Chad waiting," he hissed.

Rolling her eyes, Natalia's lips remained shut, not wanting to humor his sarcasm, as the two climbed the stairs.

Most of the damage to the room had been cleaned up, the window boarded for now. Still, it was hard not to find a piece of glass here or there, especially with Ryan's meticulous eyes.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Natalia mentioned under her breath. She began sifting through her bag she brought from her house last night, shoving her hands throughout the small pockets of the duffel.

Quietly, Ryan found a small bag of his own in his closet and placed his shirts inside carefully, one by one. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he listened to Natalia's frustration. Chuckling, he had to admit her irritation was quite adorable.

"Can't find it?" he stated with a smirk, his eyes still glued to his packing.

"No," Natalia grimaced. Lifting up the bag, she instantly slammed it down in aggravation. After a deep breath, the brunette crammed her personal items back into the bag.

"Maybe it's downstairs," Ryan pointed out. Looking up, Natalia noticed he had been waiting, his to-go bag in hand, and watching her with intrigue. She quickly zipped shut the top and trailed out of the room with hesitation.

"Maybe," she shouted weakly back to him.

* * *

Staring through the glass interrogation window, Eric attempted to study their new friend. He couldn't be more than 17 years old, still a baby. Sighing, he wondered if this kid could really have the guts to be Natalia's stalker.

_Does he even have it in him?_

"Hey," voiced a female from behind him. Turning around, Eric's mind was instantly put to ease with Calleigh's beauty.

"Hey, yourself," he replied with a loving grin. The words said by Mr. Fowler earlier that day still remained floating throughout his mind. It was hard to ignore the older man's suspicions of him.

"Is this the kid from the flower shop?" she asked with a scrunched face, attempting to ignore the Cuban's sudden affectionate eyes. _This case must be affecting everyone._

"Yup," Eric affirmed. "He's not talking, but we were able to obtain his fingerprints."

"Without a warrant?" Calleigh questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Didn't need one," Eric pointed out. "He tried to evade questioning, so we can detain him for awhile."

"And…," Calleigh rolled out as she motioned with her hands to coerce more information.

"Travers confirmed a match to the letters," Eric proudly declared and handed a Manila envelope to the blonde. "He's also got a record."

"So, why did you call me?" Calleigh questioned curiously as she read the kid's file. A realization hit hard when her eyes stopped at one particular note.

"Well, he was pretty defiant with Tripp and me," Eric stated, "so I figured I'd let a female have at him… seeing as how he's stalking one-." His words were stopped by the swift touch of Calleigh's hand to his forearm.

"Look at his residence," Calleigh pointed to the paper. _I thought he looked familiar!_ "He's Natalia's neighbor."

"Wow," Eric countered with surprise. "That certainly changes things."

* * *

Grabbing another sip of his water, Ryan watched timidly as Natalia scurried around the living room to find her phone charger to no avail. As much as he tried, he still couldn't help the obvious chuckle escaping his breath.

"This isn't funny, Ryan," Natalia growled as she continued her search.

"I'm sorry," he appeased, "but I figured all girls would have their charger and phone attached to their hips."

"Oh, really Mr. Technology Geek?" she shot back with a glare. Slowly, she clutched onto a couch pillow nearby. "You want to say that again?"

"You **are** pretty glued to that thing," Ryan continued bravely before getting slammed in the head with the pillow. "Hey!" he shouted in defense.

"Take it back," she demanded playfully, pillow still in hand.

"No-," he began but was attacked once more with the fluffy object. "Natalia!" he shouted with objection.

"What are you going to do about it?" Natalia teased as Ryan gradually set down the water bottle that still occupied his hand. An evil glimmer consuming his eyes, Ryan pounced on the brunette, bringing her down to the couch, and began tickling her in a frenzy.

"Ryan!" Natalia gasped with laughter. She could barely contain her voice while Ryan continued to find every ticklish spot she had.

"You give up?" Ryan exclaimed as his fingers wiggled through the skin on her sides.

"Yes!" she shouted maniacally. As the tickling died down, the two CSIs brought themselves up to a seating position to catch their breaths, their backs against the backing of the couch. "Thanks," Natalia whispered after a moment of silence.

"For what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"This is probably the first time I've laughed, and I mean really laughed, in a while."

"Really?" he asked with a puzzled look. "You're welcome," he shrugged. Sighing tiredly, Ryan scratched the top of his brow. "Actually, I'm amazed at your strength with this case."

Lowering her eyes, Natalia let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. Well… I haven't been completely honest with you, Ryan."

Waiting patiently, Ryan took aware of Natalia's teary eyes. He attempted to lower his head so they could be eye to eye, but she shied away.

"I know I said I'm not letting this creep bother me, but…," Natalia's voice began to break until the tears finally cascaded down her face, "I'm so scared, Ryan." Peering up, their eyes focused on each other a moment before she collapsed caringly into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay," Ryan soothed, a hand rubbing against the bare of her arm. "Everything's going to be fine, just like you said."

"But what if they never catch this guy, huh?" she questioned hysterically. "What if he haunts me for the rest of my life?" Sobbing into Ryan's shirt, Natalia sniffled her tears away and slightly steadied her breathing. Sitting back up, she darted her focus back to the male CSI. "I mean, he's followed me around, he's been in my house… I just- I just can't live like this."

"Then I'm going to have to live it with you," he affirmed confidently and chuckled at her confused stare. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone. This guy is after me, too, so we need to stick together. Right?" Presenting a tiny grin, he shrugged. "Besides, I've had Stetler sneaking through my place," Ryan added jokingly. "I know what it's like to not feel comfortable in your own home."

As her tears slowed their trickling, Natalia gave Ryan a gentle smile then leaned in and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Ryan. The creep is after you because of me, but you've never once blamed me for it. I just don't know if I could deal with this on my own."

"It's nothing," he stated bashfully, nervously deflecting his focus away from Natalia. _This is becoming a little…_ Ryan stifled that thought. _She's just upset…needs comfort._

"Ryan, I'm serious," Natalia continued as she slid herself even closer to him and gently grabbed his chin, bringing his face mere inches away from hers. "Thank you." Her eyes lowered to his lips, her mind debating at light speed.

_You'll regret this if you don't_, Natalia's thoughts persuaded her.

Ryan began to tense, understanding fully what was happening. _I don't think she wants this_, he thought. _She's scared. _His mind tried its hardest, though, to calm the nervousness that afflicted his body. An obvious refusal to the brunette's sudden desire wasn't his intention; in fact, it was quite the opposite. But did he want this bad enough given her current emotional state?

Frankly, Ryan didn't know.

Slowly, the brunette advanced her lips to his, her breathing becoming rapid as its heat was felt upon Ryan's skin.

"Talia," he whispered, but she hushed him, their lips becoming dangerously close to an embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** *evil grin*


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Part 2, =)

* * *

Previously:

_Slowly, the brunette advanced her lips to his, her breathing becoming rapid as its heat was felt upon Ryan's skin._

_"Talia," he whispered, but she hushed him, their lips becoming dangerously close to an embrace._

* * *

The shrilling from Ryan's phone shook the two from their vulnerability. Their lips, though precariously close, never touched as Natalia's face blushed from embarrassment.

Exhaling in frustration, the two separated from each other as Ryan dug in his back pocket for the phone.

"Wolfe," he answered as professionally as possible, his body sweating intensely as he struggled to control himself.

"Hey, it's Delko," the Cuban announced with seriousness. "Where's Natalia? She wasn't picking up her phone."

"Oh, her phone died," Ryan responded, mouthing 'Delko' in Natalia's concerned direction. "Why? What's up?"

"We have a suspect in custody," Eric stated hesitantly. He quickly gave a confirming nod to Calleigh as the blonde proceeded into the interrogation room. "Ask her if she knows Mark Langley."

"Nat, do you know a Mark Langley?" Ryan mentioned to the brunette with a shrug.

"You mean Marky? My neighbor?" Natalia questioned, her brows furrowed suspiciously. "What happened?"

Covering the speaker with one hand, he carefully proceeded, whispering and stuttering together. "Delko says that he, uh... he has him in custody," Ryan stated and returned his attention back to the phone, darting his eyes sporadically back to the brunette.

_What?_ Natalia thought, astonished. Pressing a hand against her mouth, Natalia closed her eyes in amazement. _Are they sure? He's been so sweet to me! There must be a mistake._

"Nat?" Ryan called to her for the second time. "Did you hear what I said?" Quickly, Natalia shifted her eyes back to him and negated the question with a shake of the head. "His prints were found on the letters." Nodding and mumbling an affirmation into the speaker, Ryan continued his conversation with Eric. "Okay. Thanks, Delko," he said before hanging up.

"I can't believe it, Ryan," Natalia stated with shock. "Marky's never acted like this. This doesn't make any sense."

At a loss for words, Ryan suddenly found it difficult to comfort Natalia. What could he say when just minutes ago, she was ready to cross the line past being co-workers? Ryan knew the near-kiss was more of a weak and desperate decision than he ever wished it to be; bringing up the matter would only embarrass Natalia more. So, he did the only thing he could think to do: deviate.

"Well, Delko's going to keep us updated," Ryan mentioned waveringly, his voice stammering with uncertainty. In desperation, he feigned a realization and smacked his palm to his forehead. "Oh, I forgot something up stairs. I'll be right back." Awkwardly, Ryan shot up and sprinted back upstairs, thanking God Himself Natalia didn't continue the conversation, or for their sake, bring up what happened moments before.

Bewilderment setting in, Natalia collapsed her head into her hands. _Oh, my God_, she thought, _I embarrassed him._ "Boa Vista, why did you do that?" she interrogated herself irately. Slapping her hands to her lap in frustration, the brunette stood up and headed into the kitchen.

She might need more than just water right now.

* * *

Staring back inside the interrogation room, Eric set his phone aside as he watched the blonde CSI continue her questioning. From the looks of it, Calleigh seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Mark, you gotta help me out here," Calleigh stated sweetly. "Now, you're saying you didn't do this, but how can we believe you?"

"Please," Mark begged, his eyes blood shot and urgent. Hastily, he tore his focus away from the determined CSI and stared at his fidgeting hands. "I can't go down for this alone. I just can't."

Calleigh's eyes widened at this suspicious statement. "What do you mean by 'alone'?"

"He told me," Mark began to banter hysterically. "He **warned** me he could pin this all on me, but I did EVERYTHING he told me to do!"

"He? Mark," Calleigh shouted, "who is he?"

"The patrol officer!" The teenager exclaimed. Finally, Mark brought his eyes back up to Calleigh, grinding his teeth nervously. To his imagination, the boy swore his heart was about to leap out of his chest. "It was my fault. I gave him a reason to control me. I shouldn't have!"

"Mark," Calleigh continued to push, "are you saying Natalia's stalker is a cop?" Timidly, Mark nodded his head, his face somberly descending.

"Oh, my God. Ms. Boa Vista," he sheepishly cried. "She didn't deserve this."

"Mark, stay with me," Calleigh urged as she motioned for Eric to enter the room. "How can we believe an officer of law is doing this? You need to help us here. We need more than just your word."

Skimming his eyes back and forth between the blonde and the Cuban, Mark bit his lip nervously.

It was now or never.

* * *

Letting out a groan, Ryan flopped himself onto his complete mess of a bed. He chuckled at the irony of his bed mirroring his current life.

_I dug myself deep..._

Staring down at his watch, Ryan noticed the time before his sight unfocused for a brief moment. Vigorously, he rubbed the lids, taking into account how tired this day had made him.

_Better get going... Chad's been waiting for nearly 20 minutes._ He smiled devilishly at the revelation. _At least something good has come out of this day..._

His eyes suddenly becoming heavy, Ryan drifted into his thoughts of the day's events.

_With what I've been keeping from Natalia, I deserve this._ As his hands combed angrily through his normally flawless hair, Ryan almost contemplated pulling every strand.

His head, slowly lowering to his knees, unexpectedly became light and free, his forehead blissfully resting against his lap.

Once again, his phone trilled and stirred him from the relaxing nature. Jolting up, he rolled his eyes and swore to himself he would shoot the damn thing one day.

"Wolfe?" Ryan answered groggily, his eyes shutting closed again. Why was he so tired?

"Wolfe, it's Delko," Eric paused, his voice low and cautious. "Is Officer Wzygowski with you?"

* * *

Letting out a defeated moan, Natalia began searching through the refrigerator, pushing away food items that dissatisfied her need.

_Milk? No. Juice, hell no. Where is it?_

"Gotcha," she praised and pulled out the last beer. _Surely, Ryan won't mind..._

Bringing the cold, glass bottle over to the sink, the brunette twisted at the top until a flood of liquid poured out and around her hands. Chuckling, Natalia sipped up the delicious beverage. _Ah, much better._

Delicate pattering from footsteps echoed behind her, Natalia sighing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ryan," she exclaimed slightly over her shoulder, "I took the last beer." Joyfully, she continued to lick her hands to rid the mess.

Soon, the footsteps came to a stop up against her back, a warm breath caressing the skin of her neck.

"Ryan?" she asked confusedly, an uncomfortable laugh resting in the pit of her stomach. _That is certainly a change of heart..._

"Bellaaaaaa...," the hoarse voice whispered into her ear.

Natalia's eyes widened in fright, her stature becoming alert but her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. _That voice… that's not Ryan. _

A blow to the head was the least of her worries as her vision faded…

Everything went black...

* * *

**A/N: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Also, reminding you all that we are STILL on Sunday (since Chapter 12). That's right, I can make a day last longer than any soap opera, Days of Our Lives included! =). Which reminds me: go ready my parody, "Sunday," if you haven't already.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hola! I know...that was mean leaving you guys like that. No worries. I promise to not do that again, =). Anyway, after this chapter, we ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT!

Also, I feel that most of you readers are mainly RaiN fans, am I right? So, I insist to go read these other RaiN authors. They are awesome (if I didn't mention you, please say so, =( )

_bebobnidan, Maria020, scgirl-317, WolVistaFreak3443, ForensicKitteh, EvaRose Togo, Emmilyyx5o, SM-FA-RaiNtrain, MelxxWhoLuvsYa_

These are merely a few RaiN authors who deserve your praise for supporting this hopeful super-couple as well. Give them love, please!

* * *

"Wolfe!" called out Eric once more. Waiting for an answer, the Cuban's blood began to rush with anticipation. _Where is he?_

"Yeah," Ryan answered, shaking the disturbing sensation from his body. Gripping the edge of his bed, the brown-haired man pushed himself to a better posture. "What did you ask?"

"Where is Wzygowski?" Eric repeated with a harsher tone.

"He's not here yet," Ryan replied, furrowing his brows with curiosity. "Actually, he hasn't even called yet. Why?"

_Damn it_, thought Eric, _maybe Mark IS telling us the truth_...

"And Hayward?" Eric quickly dodged, hoping Ryan would answer first and save the questions for later.

"Outside waiting for us," Ryan replied in agitation. "Delko, what's going on?"

From the other side of the receiver, a female voice sounded in worry, Eric hastily calming her nerves. "No, it's okay. We called in time." Returning his attention back to the call, Eric continued his informal interrogation. "And Natalia?"

"Down stairs. Eric!" Ryan exclaimed, frustrated with the CSI's constant eluding. "What the hell is going on?"

"Okay," Eric began, the echoes of rapid footsteps creeping into the speaker. "I need both of you to wait for back-up, okay? Natalia's neighbor fessed up to helping the stalker." Soon, Eric found himself at the front of the lab, grabbing a set of keys to a Hummer and dashing out of the stairs, Calleigh grabbing at set of her own. "Wolfe, Mark is saying it's Hayward."

After a few disconcerted seconds, Ryan's composure regained itself as he shot up from the bed and ran into the nearest room with a window facing the front lawn. "What?" he queried, though not fully surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Not completely," Eric answered, his voice reverberating through the concrete halls of the stairwell. "But Mark Langley said he and Hayward have been at this for a couple of weeks. Calleigh's meeting patrol over to Miami-West High School as well."

"For what?" Ryan questioned as he inched the blinds open to the window and peered out.

"Mark admitted they stashed Wyzgowski there."

"Shit," Ryan cursed, his free hand hitting his forehead with distress.

"I know, it doesn't make complete sense, and I don't know how much to believe, but-"

"No, Delko," Ryan cut off, "Hayward, he's gone."

"What?" The Cuban and Calleigh stopped mere feet away from the opposed Hummers, the blonde on the phone confirming back-up for both locations.

"He's not in the car, Delko," Ryan answered before pivoting his body around quickly in reaction, his vision blurring before regaining control. "I just heard glass shatter... Oh, God. He's with 'Talia!" Dropping the phone, adrenaline rushing, Ryan bolted to the stairs.

"Wolfe!" Eric shouted into the speaker. Nothing.

He crept ever so slowly down the steps, glaring across the room at his bag. _My gun_, he thought stupidly. _I should have taken it with me._ Taking a huge gasp of breath, Ryan cooled his nerves and bent around the ending wall of the stairs.

Chad Hayward grunted to no end as he continued his attempt to drag the female CSI by the wrists from the kitchen sink to the front door, his back to Ryan. _God_, thought Chad with detest, _either my Bella has put on some weight, or I need to visit the gym!_

As Chad wiped the sweat from his forehead, Ryan carefully snuck to his couch, quietly unzipping the duffel and pulling out the gun.

"Chad?" Ryan finally voiced, his gun pointed at his back. "Leave her alone," he demanded.

The officer tensed at first then slumped his shoulders over. Faster than Ryan's eyes could catch, Chad reached for his own, government-appointed gun, and immediately aimed it at Natalia's unconscious head. "Put it down, Wolfe," he teased. "Or your precious love is dead." Turning around slowly, Chad eyed the CSI devilishly, an evil smirk upon his face.

Ryan blinked his eyes a few more times, hoping to recover his vision.

"What's wrong, Wolfie?" Chad badgered delightfully. "Having a hard time seeing?"

"Wha-," Ryan stammered, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much," the officer joked, pulling out a vile with his left hand, "though, you should really change your locks. It was too damn easy sneaking in here while the two of you went upstairs." Watching the CSI begin to freak, Chad let out a ruthless giggle. "Don't worry. It's not going to kill you. It'll just hinder you... so that** I** can kill you. Fun, right?" As quickly as the smirk appeared, a more serious, determined glare presented itself. "Now, put. your gun. down," he enunciated.

Caught at a stand still, Ryan realized there was no way to take down the officer with his disabled vision. If anything, he needed to stall as much as possible until Delko arrived. _Please, God, let that time be now._

As he brought his hands and the gun up defensively, Ryan lower to the ground and set the weapon against the floor. "Okay," the CSI began, his eyes darting from Natalia's angelic body to Chad's maniacal eyes. "Now, let's just talk about this, Chad."

"Talk about what? !" he exclaimed, stepping back into the kitchen. "About how easy you made all of this?"

From his police training, Chad knew at any moment now, cops would be swarming around itching to get clearance to his head. The more inside the house he was, the better chance he might have at coverage.

_Damn it_, he thought,_ I should have taken her out the back._

He brought his feet to hers, re-thinking his plan. _Better late than never._

To Chad's luck, he barely had a chance to pull Natalia away from her previous collapse. Now, the officer and CSI had retreated back the sink, near the back door.

"Made what easy?" Ryan inquired, slowly stalking closer to the crazed officer.

"Your obvious lust for Boa Vista," Chad began. "I saw it that Christmas. I knew what was going on in that sick, perverted mind of yours. But she doesn't deserve that!" Flailing his gun around dramatically, Chad continued his insane confession. "I knew I needed to claim her as mine. So, I watched you. I watched her. And, as if the stars wanted this to happen!... it all fell into place."

_This is good_, Ryan thought desperately. _Just keep him going. Damn it, Delko! Where are you! ?_ "How, Chad? How did it fall into place?"

"Mark Langley, the sheepish teenager who lives by my Bella! I was going to put him away for drug possession, but I knew I could use him for something better. And then... you!" Impelling himself into a tremendous roar of laughter, Chad smacked his free hand against his knee. "You had to use the very same flower shop my minion works at to send my Bella those roses!"

"Okay, so you followed me there?" Ryan continued to probe.

"Didn't have to," Chad answered with a cunning smile. "I'm the one who handed Natalia the first note at the lab. Recognized the wrapper. All I had to do was hang my threat over wittle Marky," he pouted jokingly. "Had him sneak into my Bella's house, copy the note, continue your treachery. God! You just made it so easy!"

"Okay, Chad. I get it," Ryan humored him. "But I don't think Natalia would want this."

"Of course she wants this!" Chad bellowed, "She's mine. I love her, and she loves me, okay?"

"Chad, I don't think she loves you," Ryan stated cautiously.

"Really?" Chad retorted, shifting his aim from Natalia to Ryan, "and why is that? Because she loves you?"

"What? No." Ryan felt his body tense as his vision, how ever off it may be, stare down the barrel of the gun.

"I saw you two. I saw the way she wanted to kiss you!" the officer screamed.

"That was out of desperation, Chad!" Ryan admitted, as much as it hurt to tell himself. "She was afraid, and lonely...because of you!" Gasping, Ryan felt his knees buckle below him and quickly reached for the refrigerator nearby, leaning graciously against it.

"No," Chad denied, shaking his head.

"Chad, you gotta believe me," Ryan attested sorrowfully, fighting to stay awake. "I know how you feel-."

"No, you don't!"

"I do," Ryan affirmed. "I love her with all my heart, more than I want to admit. And I know you love her just as much." Gulping down the dejected emotion, the CSI continued. "But she doesn't love us back. Isn't that what attracts her to you? Because she doesn't let anyone make up her mind."

"It's not true," Chad declared under his breath, the gun still prominently aimed at Ryan's head.

"It is," Ryan repeated. "She doesn't love you, and you can't make her... especially not this way."

Pinching his lips together, Chad began to lower the gun and dismally gaze at Natalia lying on the floor beneath him. _Maybe he's right_, he decided. _Maybe this isn't the way to go about this._

_No_, Chad's mind argued back. _He's trying to trick you! Just like he tricked your Bella!_ "No!" he screamed, and brought the gun back up to Ryan. "I will make her love me. I just need some time alone with her. But I can't do that with you still alive."

"Not if I can help it," a timid voice preached from the cold floor. As both men stared down, Chad lowered the gun again and smiled joyfully.

"Bella, you're awake!" he chimed brightly.

With a cunning smile of her own, Natalia braced her hands to the ground, swinging her legs quickly against his own. A shot was sounded as Chad fell back, hitting his head against the edge of the sink and collapsing down in shear pain.

"Ah," Chad mumbled in agony, his hand pressed against the back of his skull. As Natalia brought herself to a shaky stand, she touched the side of her own head, gazing at the blood smeared upon her hand.

"Bastard," she spat to the aching officer below. Stepping down on the gun Chad dropped, Natalia pushed the weapon away. "Ryan, I need something to tie him up." When she heard no response, she peered in his direction. He was still leaning against the refrigerator, his hand covering the side of his torso. "Ryan?" she exclaimed with fright.

"I'm okay," he lied. "It just grazed me." Pushing his weight against the appliance, Ryan meandered over to a drawer, pulling out a zip tie with his free hand before giving his weight to the counter.

_Of course_, Natalia thought as he presented the make-shift cuffs to her.

A huge pounding from the front door caught both of their attention as Eric Delko broke through. "Wolfe!" he shouted, patrol officers trailing his determined steps.

"In here," he shouted in return, a constrained sense to his voice. _If I can just make it to a car, I can get someone to drive me to the hospital. Natalia doesn't need to worry about me as well._

A clamored group bustled around the trio, Eric Delko smirking delightfully at the sight. "Looks like you got it under control," he teased to Natalia.

"I told you I can take care of myself," she retorted back. "Where's H?"

"On his way," Eric stated proudly, but instantly became worried by the sight from the corner of his eyes. "Wolfe?" he questioned, remembering the man's odd demeanor during the phone call and noticing his debilitating status now, "You okay?"

"Peachy," Ryan joked, grunting under his breath and attempting to hide the bullet wound. "Hayward might have dosed me with something, though." Nodding his head toward Natalia, Ryan diverted their attention. "Get her checked out first, okay?"

"Ry-," Natalia protested, but was cut short.

"Eric, please?" Ryan begged, his eyes saying more than his words. _I don't want her to see me like this..._

_Okay_, Eric silently nodded. "I'll have a medic come to you."

As two officers came to haul Hayward out of the building, Eric obliged Ryan's plea and escorted Natalia outside as well.

Relieved, Ryan rolled against the counter and began following the two out.

_Damn it_, he thought as he reached the front door's threshold. Both hands shot to the edge of the frame, which did little to keep his stance.

Blue and red lights flickered against Natalia's face as she chuckled at the commotion before her. From the looks of it, Eric ordered everyone but the Mayor to the CSI's residence.

"A bit much, you think?" she asked jokingly and pointed to the medics waiting for the word to act.

Unsure of what he would find, Eric immediately alerted an ambulance before arriving at Ryan's place, an obviously smart act. "Better safe than sorry," he shrugged. "Though, we might need to take Chad here to the hospital," Eric indicated as they watched the officers throw him into the back seat of a patrol car. "Let's get you checked out okay?" he reminded her, pointing to the blood behind Natalia's ear.

"It's nothing," she chuckled, touching the wound with a tensed sting. "But I think Ry-"

Focusing back, Eric's and Natalia's eyes widen at Ryan's near-lifeless form outstretched upon his cold front step.

"RYAN!" Natalia screamed with panic, a mad dash taking control of her legs. "Ryan, answer me!" she demanded the moment she came to his side. His chilling body, however, remained silent.

"Hey, I need a medic!" Eric shouted towards the ambulance. "Wolfe, can you hear me?"

_Wow, now THIS is peaceful_, Ryan noticed as the warmth of light surrounded him.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, that was awful of me, =). Gasp, so that was the last favor Chad needed from Mark! To get Steven out of the way! What a demented creature he is!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Ugh, I'm so sorry. I meant to finish this and post it on Sunday for "Caged," but I completely lost my mojo to this story. I have no idea what happened… maybe it's the whole Molly/Ryan/Natalia explosion that's got me in such a funk, but I won't delve into that (you can find my comments on Talk CSI). Anyway, I tried extremely hard to make this an awesome ending, but I find myself lacking pride in it. Hopefully, it's okay. Super long, =).

Also, if you didn't read my one-shot from last night (meaning you didn't read the note), I urge you to go read **Sevv**'s "Desperate Measures." Total RaiN, and I am hooked on it like a leech, lol.

* * *

He could still feel that warm sensation. The feeling was bright and inviting, but not like the sun. The warmth didn't radiated but instead comforted his aching body, a phenomenon worth investigating. Opening his eyes, Ryan discovered a steel wall that immediately extended its doors apart from each other.

_I'm on an elevator?_

As the CSI cautiously stepped out of the lift, he took inventory of his surroundings. The place was sterile and meticulous, something Ryan respected.

_Where is everyone?_

"Hello?" he shouted through the building as the elevator doors closed behind him. His voice trailed down the halls and bounced against the white-painted walls. Not a single individual was to be found. "Where the hell am I?"

"I believe it's called a 'hospital'," a voice stated bluntly next to him. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Ryan turned to the source, cocking his head to the side with distaste.

"Well, I know it's a hospital, but what I am I do-." Cutting himself short of words, Ryan furrowed his brow at the person, curious to why this certain individual was standing before him. "You- you're Tim Speedle, aren't you?"

"In the flesh," Speed joked. "Okay, not really."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked rather calmly. At this moment, he was clearly speaking to a dead team member, but that warm sensation from before assured him it was normal.

"What do you remember last?" Speed inquired carefully.

"I, uh," Ryan stumbled as he closed his eyes, "I remember Nat on the ground, Chad, I got sho-," Ryan paused hesitantly, shooting his eyes open in fright. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"Oh, no," Speed reassured him with a wave of the hand. "You're in a hospital bed recovering."

"Fine, then why am I here?" Ryan asked, his mind beginning to worry outlandishly. _If I'm not dead, then what am I?_

"All of your answers, Wolfe, are right down there." Bringing a hand up, Tim Speedle pointed down the hallway in front of them. The lights were beaming a minor glow. The feeling didn't seem as heavenly as their current position possessed, but an urge to find out what was down there pulled at Ryan.

_Must be the CSI in me..._

Nodding, the two began their journey down the hall.

"So," Ryan began after a moment of silent walking, "Tim Speedle. The team really misses you."

"I know," Speed chuckled with a bow of the head, "but they're surviving it."

"I gotta say," Ryan confessed, "Calleigh and Eric weren't too pleased letting me in their club."

"They're a hard duo to break up, even now," Speed stated proudly. "I want to thank you, though. I was glad to see you fill my position at the lab."

"Oh, wow," Ryan stammered, abashed. "Thanks."

"And one more thing!" the older CSI started as their steps began to slow, "could you please tell those two they are complete idiots for being apart this long?"

"I would be honored!" Ryan chuckled, though his smile began to fade as they came to an opened door of a hospital room. "What's this?" Staring at the placard cemented to the wall left of him, the sign read "Tower C, Room 2556."

"Look inside," Speedle suggested with a presented arm.

Slowly, Ryan peered inside the room. The window allowed a basking light to enter from outside, the rays of the Sun glimmering on every metallic object and device. On the far left of the room was a hospital bed, a body lying peacefully between the sheets. He recognized the body; it was his own. Though, that was the least of surprises as his eyes gazed over to his visitor, Natalia Boa Vista, asleep in the most uncomfortable chair.

"Are you sure I'm not dying?" Ryan asked again with more fright than earlier.

"I'm sure."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Ryan echoed, his confidence in the situation disappearing rapidly.

"Well, the folks upstairs thought you could a little encouragement," Speed shrugged at the use of those words. Encouragement barely touched the subject. _If this kid could handle Calleigh and Eric_, he thought, _he must be one stubborn fool._

Darting his eyes back and forth between the room and the older CSI, Ryan contemplated his response with hesitation. "Encouragement? Thanks, but no," he replied waveringly and began stepping back towards his original entrance. "I'm doing pretty well on my own without a divine intervention."

"I knew you would say that," Speed joked and grabbed Ryan by the arm, pulling back the young man with ease. "So, I brought re-enforcement."

"Hey, Wolfe," a joyful voice bellowed into his left ear.

Quickly turning his head to the newest visitor, Ryan's eyes widened, a mixture of amusement and confusion evident. "Jesse?"

"How's it going?" Cardoza greeted, presenting his hand out cordially.

"Oh, God," Ryan exclaimed as he head sank to his hands. "This is just a dream. I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them, I'll be in bed...alone." Pausing, Ryan took note of the silence. "Are they gone?" he asked himself, squinting his eyes even tighter.

"Nope," Speed stated.

"Still here," Jesse chimed.

Ryan's head lowered in defeat, his shoulders slumping down as he sighed in frustration. "Okay, fine. What kind of encouragement could I possibly need?" he humored as his eyes opened again.

"Encouragement to live your life," Speed explained.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "You have been so afraid that Natalia would never feel the same way you do, but look at her." As Jesse pointed to the brunette, Ryan's heart sank slowly, the pain of realization rationalizing within his mind. "She's been at your side all night after you were brought in."

"Even after Calleigh and Eric insisted she go home," Speed added.

"Wolfe," Jesse began again, his voice stern but somber, "she's in love you. I could tell from the moment I came back from L.A. Even when I asked her out, I knew there was something else in the way."

Staring across the room, gazing at the stirring brunette fighting her own dreams, Ryan couldn't help but argue their opinions. "She's not in love with me. She- she's just worried. That's it."

"No, Wolfe," Jesse contested, "that's not it."

"When Natalia saw you collapsed on the ground at your house, all thoughts of herself and everything that happened disappeared," Speed stated. "She couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

_Losing me? _Ryan repeated mindfully. Surely, any friend would be concerned enough about a person close to them, but looking around, the rest of the team was nowhere to be found.

Thinking back, Ryan did give Natalia plenty times to be worried about him, and vice versa.

Did he really allow those feelings of admiration to turn… romantic?

_Oh, my God,_ Ryan thought. _What-_

_What have I done?_

"You're right," Ryan exclaimed. "I did this to her."

"Of course we're-," Jesse paused, unsure of Ryan's random statement. "Wait- what?"

"This is my fault," Ryan emitted. "She's in pain, and it's because of me." Stepping away from the view, Ryan brought a hand up to his mouth in astonishment.

"What? No!" Jesse proclaimed, his eyes widening. "That's not what we meant!"

"But this is exactly why I didn't want her to know I sent the letter! Everything we had before will change, and not for the better!" Ryan continued, his steps becoming bigger by the second. "It's clear now. Thank you. Both of you." Stopping, Ryan lowered his eyes determinedly. "I know what I need to do."

Both deceased CSIs stared at each other in shock as Ryan ran quickly back to the elevator. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Jesse uttered in detest.

"We should have shown him his funeral," Speedle mentioned back with a shake of the head.

Rolling his eyes at the CSI, Jesse continued his shout towards Ryan, hoping to convince him to return.

"Ryan!" Jesse yelled out. "Ryan!"

* * *

"Ryan?" a female voice whispered, the breathy sound clearly muffled with sleep. "Ryan?"

As Ryan's eyes fluttered open, Natalia's face brightened with delight, and she shot up from her chair. "Alexx! Alexx, he's awake!"

Fully opening his eyes, Ryan noticed the grainy film of his vision, blinking a few times to clear it. _Why is Natalia yelling?_ The ceiling directly in front of him confused Ryan even more. _Why am I lying down?_ "Nat-," he coughed roughly.

"It's okay. Alexx is on her way in," Natalia assured him.

Sure enough, Dr. Alexx Woods came rushing in, an army of CSIs hot on her tail after just arriving at the hospital in time for visiting hours.

"Hey, my boy," Alexx soothed as she caressed his hand with hers. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" he croaked, his throat struggling with a new, unappreciated pain.

"The bullet grazed you, my ass," Natalia joked.

"Yeah, that. Sorry," he apologized, his face blushing at the comment. Carefully, Ryan brought himself up to a better position.

"Easy, there," Alexx warned.

Looking around the room, everyone seemed to be present. Calleigh, Eric, and Walter were crowded around the bed with Horatio leaning gently against a back wall. As hard as he tried, Ryan could barely help the confused expression on his face concerning the love surrounding him. _Is it really necessary for everyone to be here?_

"You gave everyone quite a scare," Eric mentioned with a light chuckle.

"But luckily," Alexx added, her professional demeanor seeping through her words, "the bullet didn't hit anything major. The GHB you were dosed with didn't help, though."

"So, Chad? Your neighbor?" Ryan quickly questioned, wincing at the pain as he shifted his weight towards Natalia.

"Mr. Langley and Mr. Hayward are safely tucked away in the judicial system," Horatio stated lowly from behind the crowd.

"Marky confessed about everything," Natalia said somberly. "About the drugs, breaking into my house, copying the original letter."

"And Chad planted the fertilizer at Natalia's place to implicate Marky," Eric continued. "I guess he figured he could kidnap Natalia and skip town."

"But he underestimated you," Calleigh chimed brightly to Natalia, "didn't he?"

A comfortable silence fell upon the group.

"Wait," Ryan exclaimed abruptly, "what about Wzygowski?"

"Someone say my name?" a voice spoke from the entrance of the room, the current audience casting relieving smiles upon their faces. Steven approached the gathering, his right arm in a sling and a couple of bruises and bandages misplaced throughout his body. "Hey, everyone."

"Steven, you're looking better!" Eric proclaimed, slapping the man on the back. He bit back a chuckle as Steven cringed from the contact. "Oh, sorry, man."

"It's fine. I'm glad to see you two are alive and well," the officer mentioned in Natalia's and Ryan's direction. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

Natalia furrowed her brows in confusion, a slight giggle escaping her words. "Uh, if anything, we should be sorry."

"But I should have checked out the call from the hospital!" Steven guiltily explained, his head lowering with a shake. "I should have known something was up before those two jumped me in the parking lot."

"Maybe we should put the blame on Officer Hayward," Walter jokingly suggested which was followed with accommodating nods and smiles.

"Well, in any case," Steven commented cheerfully, "I want to thank Miss Duquesne for coming to my aide. For being in such an awful situation, it was a pleasant treat to wake to this dashing beauty."

"Hey, eyes off of her!" Eric abruptly shouted before realizing his outburst. His face turned the darkest of crimson as his eyes widened in embarrassment, the members of the room stifling fits of giggles.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh berated dryly, not giving Eric a moment to defend himself as she snapped a finger in his direction. "You, come with me. We're gonna have a little talk."

"Ha, dude," Walter jeered, chuckling and slapping a hand to Eric's back, "You got it bad."

"Shut up, Walter."

Slowly, the rest of the audience began to trickle out, save for Natalia. Their bantering echoed against the walls followed by the hushing from a group of nurses at a nearby station.

Pushing himself away from his comfortable stance against the back wall, Horatio nodded gently to his two CSIs. With the stalker behind bars, he knew the moment was right for the two to finally talk. "Mr. Wolfe, Ms. Boa Vista," he growled lowly and slipped on his signature sunglasses, disappearing quickly from the room.

As the commotion died down, Natalia went near the end of the bed and lifted up a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day," she greeted.

"That's today?" Ryan inquired, a shocked face casted. _Has it really only been a week?_ "This isn't really fair. I didn't get you anything."

"Ryan, you took a bullet for me. I think that's enough," Natalia affirmed, her smile fading from his lack of enthusiasm. "Fine. If not for Valentine's Day, then a gift from the Church of Religious Consciousness*****," she beamed, Ryan emitting an agreeing smile. "So," Natalia began cautiously, "you said you love me?"

_What?_ Ryan freaked, his posture suddenly stiff. "Huh?" he pondered innocently.

"Back when you confronted Chad, you told him you're in love with me," Natalia casually stated, though her body said otherwise as she fought to control her nervousness.

"You heard that?" he questioned with a whisper, unable to find his voice. Natalia only shrugged humbly. "I was just trying to stall him. That's it," Ryan expertly fibbed. Truth be told, Ryan **was** trying to stall Chad until Eric arrived at the scene, but that's all Natalia needed to know.

He had to keep this beautiful brunette from falling in love with him… for her own sake.

"Really?" Natalia shot back skeptically, a raised eyebrow arch perfectly. Shrugging, Natalia retreated, understanding he wouldn't admit defeat – not yet at least. "Okay. I'll let you rest now." Granting him a timid smile, Natalia turned on her heels to leave. "You know what?" she paused to say, "I asked Chad and Mark if they knew who sent the original letter, but they had no idea."

"Oh," Ryan gasped, deceptively uninterested.

"I guess my mystery man is still out there," she hinted before disappearing as smoothly as Horatio did minutes before.

Letting out a relieved exhale, Ryan relaxed his body and sank in the hospital bed. "That was close."

"You liar!" exclaimed the male Cuban as he rushed back into the room. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Delko," Ryan groaned, "just leave it alone, okay?"

"Whatever, you say, man," Eric stated with a suspicious gaze, "whatever, you say." _Oh, I have plans for you_, he thought devilishly.

Grumbling and grinding his teeth, Ryan reached for the nearest extra pillow, hurling it across the room and barely abrading Eric's shoulder. "Get out of here," he kidded, wincing at the motion.

Eric placed his hands up in defeat, laughing hysterically as he walked away and closing the door behind him.

With peace finally claiming the room, Ryan slumped even further into the sheets, his eyes closing at their own accord. He relished in the calmness that surrounded him, thankful the whole debacle was **finally** over.

But the employees at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab had other plans…

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! I left it open… you know what that means! Yup, another story! Unfortunately, though, that story will have to take a back seat since I promised another fandom I would write a story for them (super small fan base, gah…) I'll pull out a one-shot here or there, but for now, the continuation is on hiatus! Sorry, my loves!

***** = a reference to "Airplane!" the movie Ryan and Natalia were watching the other night.

Also, I want to thank** Forensic Kitteh** and **Maria021**. Your stories inspired that beginning dream sequence.


End file.
